Her Life
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: will she get back 2 where she wants 2 be? will her special friend come back? if so wat will happen between them? wat will happen 2 her step father? r the hidden secrets about her self she doesnt know about? who knows the anwers? find out. plz R
1. Proluge

**Her Life**

She was with her gang called The Dare Devils. She was the maker/leader a half witch but very powerful. She was the best fighter in the gang with or without her powers she could kill with and with out. The she was cold hearted bitch. That didn't care. She wore a necklace, 2 bracelets and a ring. She never takes off her necklace. They all are very special to her. Her 2 brothers gave one bracelet to her. The other by her real father. The ring was her grandpa's. The necklace by a very special friend he kissed her when she was 5 he was 6. But sadly they all left her. Her mom & step dad think she's out of the gang but she's not she's to far in deep. Her step dad beats her. Her mom acts like it doesn't happen. She's a gymnasts, ballerina & ice skater. She wins a lot. She used to be a singer but stopped cause he threatened her. He threatens her a lot. She tries to kill her self but she thinks of her special friend & that stops her.

* * *

have any ideas put them up. **R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Jewels Twain. I'm 14 years old and in the 8th grade. I can drive a car no one else my age can I have my own car & motorcycle. This is my life I have many secrets. I have 2 sisters & 1 brother. I use to have 5 sisters & 5 brothers all together but they were kidnapped. Yes all older then me. Nobody knows the real me. I'm a Goth/Punk.

"Jewels?" Asked Dylan

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Dylan

"No why would you think that?" Asked Jewels

"You just seem out of it." Said Dylan

"I'm out of here." Said Jewels walks out to go home.

"Well well if it isn't the schools bitch." Said Bailey

"If it isn't the schools slut." Said Jewels

"What do you want Bailey?" Asked Jewels

"Have you seen Austin?" Asked Bailey

'No why would I care about him." Said Jewels with that Jewels walks off. Her hot pink cell phone rings. Looks at very well knowing who it is.

"What?"

"Where were you the school called again?" Asked her mom

Jewels rolling her eyes has her so called mother is saying this.

"They said you cut school again no gameboy for 2 weeks." Said her mom

Then her mom hangs up.

"Like I care." she's says to herself.

_Starts to think about her old friend she knew when they were kids. blond hair blue eyes you can get lost in._ _yes I love him I always have and always will. What I give just to see him again. But I'll never see him again._ Unlocks her door walks in puts her stuff down. 1 hour till he comes home. I hate Thursdays.

"Hey Jewels." Said a 6 year old girl

"Hi Stacey"

"Will you sing?" Asked Stacey

"Sure." Said Jewels smiling

"You're the best aunt". Said Stacey

"You go get my guitar." Said Jewels

"Ok." Said Stacey goes to Jewels big closet on the felt side.

Aw my Agathis, Neck: Maple, C-Shape, (Polyurethane Finish), # Controls: Master Volume, Tone 1. (Neck Pickup), Tone 2. (Middle Pickup).

_I'm waitin' on the sun to set cause yesterday aint over yet  
_

_I started smoking cigarettes there's nothing else to do I_

_guess  
_

_Dusty roads aint made for walking, spinning tires aint made for_

_stoppin'  
_

_I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me  
_

**You can see a smile on her face & hurt and anger in her eyes.  
**

_I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad  
_

_Life aint hard but it's too long to live it like some country_

_song  
_

_Trade the truth in for a lie, cheating really aint a crime  
_

_I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me  
_

_Forget you high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene  
_

_Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to_

_learn HA!  
_

_Dirty hands aint made for shakin', aint a rule that aint worth_

_breakin'  
_

_Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me  
_

_Now I don't hate the one who left You  
_

_He's out there holding on to someone, I'm holding up my smoking_

_gun  
_

_I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last_

_name  
_

_Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me  
_

_Well I'm giving up on love HEY love's given up on me_

Just then her door opens…

* * *

**Kerosene By Miranda Lambert**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey witch come on." Said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" Asked Jewels

"INUYASHA!! Sit boy." You can only guess who that is said Kagome

"Hi Miroku."

"Hi guys."

"Hi Jewels." They said

"STACEY!!!!!" Screamed Rin & Shippo. Running over to each other

**Far away**

"Hey bro you're still thinking about her?" Asked Sky who has brown hair & eyes.

"Yeh. Its like I've always thought of her but anymore its like something is telling me she needs my help but maybe I'm losing it Sky." Said Brandon who has blond hair & sky blue eyes.

"Why don't you try and find her?" Asked Timmy

"Cause Timmy I have one and million chances of finding her." Said Brandon

"Whats with that damn bracelet you wear? You look like a girl with it." Asked Riven

"Why does it glow? It glows a lot." Asked Helia

"And it's broken in half its trash. And you never take it off. Said Riven

It's none of your damn business why I wear it Riven. I don't know why it glows. But its not broken someone has the other half. I promised someone I wouldn't take it off." Said Brandon

**Flash back**

"_I have a present for you." Said a 5 year old boy._

"_Really? * Eyes go wide. * What is it?" Asked a 4 year old girl._

"_This. Said he. Hands her a box with beautiful wrapping paper on it._

"_What is it?" Asked the girl_

"_Open it and see." Said the boy_

_She unwrapped the boxes & opened the boxes there was a necklace with half a heart. "Why is their only half?" She asked_

"_Cause I have the other half". He said_

"_Do you like it?" He asked_

"_Yes." She said_

_Then he leaned in and kissed her._

_End of flash back_

"Brandon why are you smiling?" Asked Timmy

"What?" Said Brandon

"You were staring in to space then started smiling." Said Sky

"Oh." Said Brandon

"Timmy can you find someone by something they wear?" Asked Brandon

"Maybe. Why?" Asked Timmy looking away from his computer.

"Cause I have to find her." Said Brandon

"Why is this damn stupid girl so important?" Asked Riven

"Riven you wouldn't understand. You weren't there when we were little. If you guys were you'd see why. Everybody could see it." Said Sky

"Wow." Said Helia

"Brandon you don't know if she's still a life." Said Sky

"I know she is." Said Brandon

"But how do you know?" Asked Sky

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Helia

"Well you see she has Myotubular Myopathy really bad and they don't think she'll live pasted the age of 4 or 5.' Said Sky

"Yeah." Said Brandon

"But you know her she's a fighter." Said Brandon

"She did quit breathing." Said Sky

"Yeah but she made it." Said Brandon

**Where Jewels is**

"Stacey do you want to hear another song?" Asked Jewels

"YES!!!!!!!!" Stacey, Rin & Shippo said loudly.

"Ok." Said Jewels smiling

_You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand  
_**Her necklace started to glow.**_  
Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
Its things are not that bad_

Your faith has shown me that

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me thereain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
You believe there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, ooh

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

My hero is you

**Far away**

"Bro your bracelet is glowing." Said Sky

"I can see that Sky." Said Brandon

**Back where Jewels is**

"Don't even think about it Miroku." Said Jewels

"Who me I didn't do anything." Said Miroku with a innocent look on his face

"Yeah right." Said Sango

"You guys I'll be right back." Said Jewels gets off her bed and goes to get a drink. Then her hot pink cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Said Jewels

"Hi Jewels." Said……..

* * *

**My Hero Is You By Hayden Panettiere**


	4. Chapter 3

**Then**

You guys I'll be right back. Said Jewels gets off her bed and goes to get a drink. Then her hot pink cell phone rings.

Hello? Said Jewels 

Hi Jewels. Said……..

* * *

**Now**

Hi Jewels. Said Heather

Whats wrong? Asked Jewels not all that happy about talking to her.

Some of the guys are talking about going in to someone gang territory and doing some damage. Said Heather

Did they do anything to us? Asked Jewels

No. Said Heather

Tell them don't even bother or they will have to mess with me. Said Jewels

Ok bye. Said Heather

Bye. Said Jewels

She got her can of Mt. Dew. Then whet back to her room to get on her computer. She logged on to msn messenger. Then logged on to teentalk .com. **(A/N this site is fake)**

Jewels what are you doing? Asked Koga who is looking over her shoulder.

I'm logging on to msn messenger & getting on my favorite site Said Jewels

Whats msn messenger? Asked Sango

Whats a site? Asked Koga

Msn messenger is a way to talk to friends who are away. Said Jewels

Ask Kagome Koga. Said Jewels

Now move Koga I don't like people looking over my shoulder. Said Jewels

Koga goes back to sitting on a chair.

**At RF**

Timmy sits at his computer looking stuff up. Brandon laying on his bed. Sky sits in a chair.

Sky **(A/N Timmy knows that Brandon & Sky switched identities so I'm just going to call the real Sky Sky when its just Timmy, Brandon & Sky or just Sky & Brandon.)** your parents had a arraigned marriage with Diaspro right? Asked Timmy

Yeh. Why? Asked Sky

Cause its showing that you have another arraigned marriage with some Princess of Heartland. But it was never stopped. Said Timmy not looking away from his computer.

So who's this Princess of Heartland? Asked Helia walking in to the room

It doesn't say. Said Timmy

Well what does it say einstein? Asked Riven

It says she's missing & that the king is died. Said Timmy

Does it ay if she's alive? Asked Brandon sitting up on his bed.

Nope. Said Timmy

Who's the king? Asked Sky

Her grandfather. Said Timmy

What happen to her parents? Asked Helia

Nothing. Its just that she's the next strongest & the most powerful one next in line so she gets the throne. Said Timmy

Does it say where she is? Asked Brandon

No. But it does say she's a good witch. Said Timmy

A witch. Said Helia

Yeh a witch a half witch to be precise. Said Timmy

Brandon do we know any half witches? Asked Sky

**Brandon's & Sky's cell phones rings**

Hi Sky?

Hey Stella.

What's up? Asked Sky

Nothing just hang with the girls. Said Stella

You? Asked Stella

Timmy's looking up on some princess of Heartland. Said Sky

Never heard of her. Said Stella

How can you not. Said Sky

I don't know. Said Stella

What's Riven doing.

Missing musa. Said sky

Really? Asked Stella

Yeh. He just won't say it. Said Sky

That's Riven for you. Said Stella

Yeh. Said Sky

I should go. Said Sky

Ok bye. Said Stella

Bye. Said Sky hangs up

Hi mom. Said Brandon

Hi Sky. Said Nina **(A/N Nina is sky's mom they don't know sky & Brandon switched ides)**

Mom what do you know about the princess of Heartland? Asked Brandon

Our family is friends of theirs. Why do you ask? Said Nina

Because Timmy find that I'm sapost to marry her. Said Brandon

Oh yeh you are. We forgot about that. Said Nina

Where can I find her? Asked Brandon

I don't know son I'll have to ask your father when he gets home. Said Nina

Ok. Said Brandon

Call me when you find out. Said Brandon

Ok bye. Said Nina

Bye. Said Brandon hangs up

Well? Asked Timmy **(A/N Heila & Riven are gone)**

She forgot about it our family's are friends. Said Sky

**At** **Solaria**

How's Sky Stella? Asked Bloom

He's fine. Said Stella

Hey have you guys talked to **Sexychick**? Asked Stella

No. Said Musa

For like a sec. Said Flora

No. Said Tecna

Same. Said Stella

Me to. Said Bloom

Lets see if she's on. Said Bloom

Ok. They all said together

They all got on their computers. And logged on to teentalk .com.

**Redfountain**

Sky gets on his computer and he logged on to teentalk .com.

**With Jewels**

Jewels updates her profile. Then sees **Solariagirl**,** Fireheart**,** Naturegirl**,** Musicgirl** &** Technologygirl** on. She starts to talk to them. And sees in their friends list **Eraklionguy (A/N is like t v . c o m, f a x i l r t . c o m, b e b o . c o m and m y s p a c e . c o m)**

Jewels checks this user **Eraklionguy**. Adds him to her friends list

**Their Conference**

**Solariagirl:** Hi

**Fireheart:** Hi

**Naturegirl:** Hi

**Musicgirl:** Hi

**Technologygirl:** Hi

**Sexychick:** Hey guys. What's up?

**Solariagirl:** I was talking to this guy his my friend.

**Sexychick:** Do you guys have msn?

**Musicgirl:** I do.

**Fireheart:** Me 2

**Naturegirl:** Me 3

**Solariagirl:** Me 4

**Technologygirl:** Me 5

**Sexychick:** Cool

**Back at Redfountain**

Who's **Sexychick**? He asked him self. He looks at the profile wow she sounds interesting. She has a e-mail add. He adds. Her to his msn messenger.

**His conversation**

**Eraklionguy:** Who are you?

**Sexychick:** Who wants to know?

**Eraklionguy:** Cause you sounds interesting.

**Sexychick:** You sound like someone I used to know.

**Eraklionguy:** Really. Who?

**Sexychick:** A old friend.

**Eraklionguy:** What happen to him?

**Sexychick:** He disappeared.

**Sexychick:** Where do you go to school?

**Eraklionguy:** Redfountain. You?

**Sexychick:** Um… Where's that at?

**Eraklionguy:** In Magix

**Sexychick:** Where's Magix?

**Eraklionguy:** Where do you live?

**Sexychick:** Earth.

**Eraklionguy:** I've been there. Where on Earth?

_OMG this guy is crazy._

**Sexychick:** Califormia.

**Eraklionguy:** Where at in Califormia?

**Sexychick:** San Franando Vallley.

**Sexychick:** Where's Magix?

**Eraklionguy:** It's on the other side of your realm.

**Sexychick:** Why do you go there?

**Eraklionguy:** Heroic and Bravery

**Sexychick:** Where do you live?

**Eraklionguy:** Eraklion.

**Sexychick:** You do…….

**Eraklionguy:** Yeah. Whats wrong?

**Sexychick:** Nothing.

**Eraklionguy:** Ok. You just seem scared.

**Sexychick:** I'm not scared I'm surprised.

**Eraklionguy:** Why?

**Sexychick:** My friend. I was telling you about.

**Eraklionguy:** Oh.

Jewels looks at the time 5:30pm.

Stacey get ready to go to your dad's. Said Jewels

Aw do I have to? Asked Stacey

Yes. Said Jewels

Jewels does she have to? Asked Rin

Yes. Said Jewels

* * *

**Hi everybody I'm soo sorry I haven't updated. I hope this makes up for it. Wish me lucky at my prom Satrday.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Back at RF**

"Sky what are you doing?" Asked Brandon looking at the computer over Sky's shoulder.

"I'm chatting with some girl named **Sexychick**." Said Sky

"Who's **Sexychick**?" Asked Brandon

"I don't know." Said Sky

"Where does she live?" Asked Brandon sitting on his bed.

"California in the San Fernando Valley." Said Sky

"Where's that?" Asked Brandon

"Earth." Said Sky

"What does her profile say about her?" Asked Brandon

Sky checks out her profile. "It says she's a Ballerina, Gymnast, Ice Skater, and she used to be a singer. She's 14 and a half witch. In the 8th grade and has her drivers license all ready. She likes to go out to clubs, party, dancing, racing, hanging with friends, fighting, playing games, listening to music, playing her guitar, singing, writing music, watching t.v. and movies, playing with her 6 year old niece, drinking, chatting with her friends, running, playing baseball, basketball, soccer, runs track and field, likes cheerleading, horseback riding, going to the ravine, hooking up, designing things, sometimes going to the beach, working on her computer, working out, and painting. She has a car and a motorcycle, 2 older sisters, and 1 older brother, a dog, a mom, and a step-dad, a niece, 8 tattoos, 15 earings. She dies her hair all the time. She likes to hack into things with her computer." Said Sky

"Wow." Said Brandon

"Yeah, I'll say." Said Sky

"Are you still talking to her?" Asked Brandon

"Talking to who?" Asked Riven walking in to the room.

"A girl named Sexychick." Said Sky who was looking at Brandon.

"Sounds like my type." Said Riven

"You have Musa." Said Brandon who is on the computer.

"Yeah so." Said Riven

"My point is you shouldn't go after some other girl." Said Brandon

"I'm not." Said Riven

"Ok you two." Said Sky

"Fine." They both said in unicen.

"She's gone." Said Brandon

"To bad." Said Riven smiling

"Sorry Bro." Said Sky

"Sorry for what?" Asked Timmy

"Someone I was talking to left." Said Sky

"Oh." Said Timmy

"She was a half witch." Said Sky

Timmy looked up at this. "Really?" Asked Timmy

"Yeah." Said Brandon

**With Jewels**

Music was blasting. Everywhere people were out dancing. People are drinking, making out. Some are drunk. Jewels is dancing on the table with a guy who is drunk. Jewels was dancing sexy like she always does. She was going up against his groin which was getting hard. He put his hands on her hips. Jewels was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt that had a heart that was bleeding, long black pants, blue shoes. Jewels looks at her watch, it reads 1:58 A.M. Jewels turns around to face him.

Baby, we'll finish this later. Said Jewels then got off of the table and walked out of the party.

**Jewel's POV**

_I feel much better now. And he's in bed asleep so I don't have to deal with him tonight, or today. Home at last._

**Normal POV**

Jewels went to one of her windows, took the screen off, opened the window. Went in, put the screen back on and closed and locked the window. By then it was 2:10 A.M. She got ready for bed.

**5 Hours Later**

Jewels alarm clock goes off. Jewels turned it off fast. Got up and dressed. By this time it was 6:14 A.M. She got on her computer for a little bit before school.

**At RF**

Sky was laying down on his bed thinking about his old friend and Sexychick.

In the Other Room"Sky what is with this girl?" Asked Heila

"Well it was like there was something between them." Said Sky **(A/N The real Brandon)**

"Like what?" Asked Timmy

"There was like a connection between them, it was like they felt something more then friends." Said Sky.

"Like what? Love?" Asked Riven

"Yeah it's true, he's never forgot her." Said Sky

**Back In Sky's and Brandon's Room**

The real Sky's cell phone rings.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Son."

"Dad what do you know about the Princess of Heartland?"

"Your mother said you wanted to know about her."

"Yeah, I do."

"Her grandfather wanted to keep her safe."

"Safe from what?"

"I don't know."

"What else can you tell me?"

"You met her before?"

"I have?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When you were little."

"Where can I find her?"

"I'm not sure son."

"What can you tell me about her?"

"Well…. Her grandfather was very powerfull."

"What do you mean?"

"He was a famous warlock"

"What else can you tell me?"

"Well he was married, he has 3 kids and 10 grandkids."

"Wow, are any of them alive?"

"Yes. And no."

"What do you mean dad?"

"Well some of them were kidnapped."

"How many of them weren't kidnapped?"

"5 of them."

"Are the others still alive?"

"Yes. Son I have to go."

"Ok. Bye dad and thanks."

"Your welcome son bye."

**Back In the Other Room**

"He must really love her then." Said Heila.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened between them that day but it changed him." Said Sky

**With Jewels**

Jewels walked into her 4th period class.

"Hey Bitch." Said Bailey

"What do you want slut?" Asked Jewels

"You know you really are a bitch." Said Bailey who was sitting at her desk.

"At least I don't sleep with every boy in school." Said Jewels smiling as she went to where her friends were sitting.

"Hey Jewels." Said LeAnn.

"Hey LeAnn." Said Jewels sitting down by her.

"Ok class time to get down to work." Said Miss Green.

**At Alfea**

"So when do classes start again?" Asked Flora who was on Stella's bed.

"Tomorrow." Said Stella.

"I can't wait till next year." Said Musa

"Yeah. Cause then we will all be here." Said Bloom

"Yeh that will be fun." Said Tecna.

"I wonder if Miss. G has found out it was me yet." Said Stella

"Indeed Miss. Stella I have. And Miss. Faragonda would like a word with you." Said Miss. Griselda.

"Come on Miss. G." Said Stella

"Now." Said Miss. Griselda

"Ok. Ok I'm coming." Said Stella

**With Jewels**

"Hey Angel." Said Riley talking to Jewels.

"Hey sweetie." Said Jewels

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Asked Elizabeth who is a gang member.

"I was for the first 4 classes." Said Jewels who is holding on to her boyfriend and who is second in line to be leader.

"Oh, was it stupid?" Asked Riley

"Yeah, besides I will still get all A's." Said Jewels.

"Good." Said Dylan as he walked in to the room of there mansion hide out.

"Thanks Dylan." Said Jewels

"Hey Angel." Said Carrie who just walked in the room.

"Hey Carrie." Said Jewels and Riley at once.

"I need a vodka." Said Jewels

"Long day?" Asked Elizabeth as she hands Jewels a vodka bottle.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling it's gonna get longer." Said Jewels as she takes a big drink.

"Wow, slow down." Said Dylan.

"Why should I?" Asked Jewels

"Cause we don't need you drunk already." Said Carrie

"Yeah, it's too early for that." Said Elizabeth.

"I won't get drunk." Said Jewels taking another drink.

Riley said nothing. Carrie, Dylan, and Elizabeth looking at him, waiting for him to say something. And he said nothing.

**Back At Alfea**

Stella walked into the room and sat down on her bed.

"Stella what happened?" Asked Bloom looking worried.

"Miss. Faragonda expelled me." Said Stella

"And just because I blew up the potion lab." Said Stella

"STELLA!!" They said at once.

"What?" Asked Stella

"You blew up the potion lab?" Said Bloom

"What were you trying to do?" Asked Musa

"I was trying to create a new shade of pink." Said Stella

"Did you?" Asked Tecna

"No. But when I do it will be the new official color of Solaria." Said Stella.

**With The Guys**

"Man that Class is hard." Said Sky **(A.K.A Brandon) **walking out of there.

"Yeah." Said Heila

Just then Brandon's cell phone rings.


	6. Chapter 5: Searching

"Snookums." Said Stella

"Cupcake what's wrong?" Asked Sky

"Miss Faragonda expelled me." Said Stella who was upset over the phone.

"What! How did you do that?" Asked Sky

"I bet she lost her favorite shoes." Said Riven

"Riven." Said Brandon

**With Jewels**

"Angel why are you still with him?" Asked Dylan

"Because." Said Jewels

"But why, he's not good enough for you." Said Dylan

"Because I like him." Said Jewels

"But when he' s around you are worse than you normally are." Said Elizabeth

"No I'm not." Said Jewels knowing they are right

"Yes you are." Said Carrie

"NO I'M NOT." Said Jewels with fire in her eyes

"Whatever." Said Elizabeth

Jewels gets up and gets a beer.

"Jewels don't." Said Carrie

"Why not." Asked Jewels

"Because it's not good for you." Said Dylan

"So who cares?" Said Jewels taking a drink

"We do." Said Elizabeth

"Yeah." Said Carrie

"What ever." Said Jewels taking a drink

"Stop that." Said Dylan

"STOP WHAT?" Asked Jewels

"Drinking." Said Carrie

"Why should I? You guys do the same thing." Said Jewels

"Yeah but we don't drive." Said Dylan

"So?" Said Jewels

"Nothing." Said Elizabeth

"I'm out of here." Said Jewels getting up and walking out the door

Just then her cell phone rings.

"How's my baby sister?" Asked Aaron

"I was you would stop calling me that." Said Jewels walking to her car.

"Now why would I do that?" Asked Aaron

"Cause I'm not a baby anymore." Said Jewels

"I'll just get to the point of why I called." Said Aaron

"I wish you would". Said Jewels

"I have something for you.' Said Aaron

"Like what?" Asked Jewels getting in her car.

"I can't tell you that." Said Aaron

"When can I get it?" Asked Jewels

"When you get here." Said Aaron

"Ok I'm on my way." Said Jewels starting her car.

Jewels pulls up to her brothers mansion. Jewels walks in to her brothers office.

"Hey bro." Said Jewels

"Hey sis." Said Aaron

"What's up?" Asked Jewels

"Nothing." Said Aaron

"You haven't thrown a fire tantrum?" Asked Jewels

"No, you?" Asked Aaron

"I'm not the one who can't control the element of fire." Said Jewels

"Haha funny firestar. Said Aaron

"I thought so, so what do you have for me." Said Jewels

"It's something you'll really like." Said Aaron

"What is it Aaron?" Asked Jewels

"A computer program." Said Aaron getting in his desk.

"What kind of computer program?" Asked Jewels

"One were you can find people." Said Aaron

"Why would I want a program like that?" Asked Jewels

"It can all so look up information on people." Said Aaron

"Really?" Asked Jewels

"Yeah, you can look at school records." Said Aaron

"It just gets better and better." Said Jewels

"Yeah it does." Said Aaron handing her the program.

"What else does it do?" Asked Jewels

"Well it can track someone from there past." Said Aaron

"Col." Said Jewels

"It's top of the line". Said Aaron

"So this can find anyone?" Asked Jewels

"Yeah anyone anywhere." Said Aaron

"Way cool bro." Said Jewels

"Yeah I know, so go check it out." Said Aaron

"Ok, thanks bro." Said Jewels as she left the room.

Jewels walked up the stairs, down the hall, and to a door that has a sign that says. "KEEP OUT!" she walks in, and over to her computer, she puts the program in.

"Now lets see who we can find." Said Jewels typing in the name Sky, lots of results for the name Sky.

"I didn't think it would be this hard." Said Jewels so she typed in 15. That narrowed down the search but there were still a lot of results.

"Realm? What is that? I'll try Eraklion just to see what I can find." Said Jewels as she typed Eraklion.

"Whoa. Only one I can't believe this. Maybe this is him. But it says he is away at school. Hmm… My bro did say this program could look at school records, so maybe I can find out which school he is in. Maybe I should try Redfountain cause that one guy said that Redfountain was for Heroic and Bravery. That sounds like him." Said Jewels as she looks at Redfountain. Her cell phone starts to ring she looks at her message it was from her boyfriend it says. "Meet me we need to talk." She put her phone back and hit the print button, grabbed it and went to her car to meet Riley.

**Where They Meet**

"So what's this about?" Asked Jewels getting out of her car.

"I just though that we need to talk." Said Riley

"Your right we do. I've been thinking." Said Jewels

"About what?" Asked Riley

"Us. Said" Jewels

"What about us?" Asked Riley

"It's over." Said Jewels and left.

* * *

**its over between Jewels & Riley? why did she break up with him? was it because her friends? what will he do? who is she trying to find? and why? who is this guy? why is she trying to find him? what will Jewels do next? keep reading and find out. remember R&R if you want more.**


	7. Chapter 6

Jewels stopped at one of her favorite places.

"What was I thinking? That was really stupid of me. But, it felt right. When was the last time I did some like?"

Jewels drove to the park.

"Hey Jewels." Said Austin walking over to her.

"Leave me alone Austin." Said Jewels walking away.

"Way?" Asked Austin

"I HATE YOU. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Screamed Jewels

"Why." Asked Austin

"GGGGRRRR." Said Jewels as she walked away.

**Jewels POV**

"What is with him, acting like nothing happened 1 between us. He's acting like we were never together. Yeah he cheated on me, but still...

**Normal POV**

Jewels went home. Jewels lies down on her bed. She looks at the paper she printed off before she left her brother's mansion.

**At Eraklion**

The king and queen were in the throne room talking.

"Roland, I told you we shouldn't have kept that girl and Sky away from each other." Said Nina walking around.

"Nina, they were getting to close to each other." Said Roland looking at his wife of 14 years.

"I know that Roland. But we shouldn't have, and now look." Said Nina

"Nina, we did what was right." Said Nina

"How do you know that?" Asked Nina

"Because other wise we would have problems." Said Roland

"Roland, we don't even know if the princess is still alive." Said Nina

"So, you can't say she's not." Said Roland

"But, Sky really likes this girl. Don't you remember?" Asked Nina

"Of course I do, but Nina they don't know that kind of stuff. They wouldn't understand it." Said Roland.

"Oh no, that bracelet he has he never took it off and he has had it since the day before we left." Said Nina mad.

"That bracelet should be in the trash." Said Roland

"Why? Because it's in half?" Asked Nina

"Yes, who needs it? Besides no son of mine will wear a bracelet." Said Roland

"Sky needs it. He will wear what ever he wants you can't tell him what to wear." Said Nina

**With Jewels**

"He sounds the same as before." Said Jewels as she sits up.

"Who sounds the same as before?" Asked Stacey looking at her.

"When did you get here?" Asked Jewels

"Just now." Said Stacey

" Why are you here?" Asked Jewels

"Cause you are suppose to watch me." Said Stacey

"I need to have a talk with her." Said Jewels

"Ok, what's this?" Asked Stacey picking up the paper she was just reading.

"Nothing." Said Jewels as she snatched the paper back as fast as she can.

"Hey." Said Stacey

"This is not for you." Said Jewels as she gets her cell phone.

"Why not." Asked Stacey

"Because." Said Jewels dialing her sisters cell phone number.

"But why?" Asked Stacey

"Because it is important." Said Jewels

"Hello?"

"Jennifer what is this about me babysitting Stacey?" Asked Jewels

"Well, you always baby-sit her. I just thought you would."

"I can't I have things I need to do."

"Can't they wait?"

"No, if you would have told me sooner."

"But Jewels, I need you to watch her."

"Sorry, I can't try Aaron."

"Ok."

"Bye." As Jewels hung up her cell phone.

"You don't want to watch me?" Asked Stacey looking sad.

"Stacey, if your mother had asked sooner, I would watch you. But I already have plans. Said Jewels looking at her.

"Does it have to do with this paper?" Asked Stacey

"Yes it does." Said Jewels

**Back At RF**

"Hey, Brandon." Said Sky as he walked in to his and Brandon's room.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Brandon

"Mom and Dad had a fight." Said Sky

"I'm guessing that's not all of it." Said Brandon

"Yeah, I'm getting that feeling again." Said Sky

"Sky, you only think that you have them." Said Brandon

"I don' think, I know… I do know. Said Sky

"But, Sky you can't be sure." Said Brandon

"I know I can't." Said Sky

"But." Said Brandon

"But, I can't help it. I think this is the real thing." Said Sky

"Sky, she might not be the same as she used to be." Said Brandon not knowing how right he was.

"I don't care if she is." Said Sky

"Sky, she might not even be alive." Said Brandon

"Who might not even be alive?" Asked Tommy walking into the room.

**Back With Jewels**

"Stacey go into my bathroom." Said Jewels

"Ok." Said Stacey as she locked the door.

"There you are. Where have you been?" Asked Robert walking to her.

"School." Said Jewels

"You're lying." Said Robert has he slapped her.

"Do you feel better now?" Asked Jewels

"No." Said Robert as he kicked her in the ribs.

"That didn't hurt." Said Jewels even though it hurt really bad.

He pulled her up off the floor and punched her in the face then threw her in to the wall. Then he left her room. Jewels lip was bleeding, her ribs and her back hurt.


	8. Chapter 7: Chats

"Jewels are you ok?" Asked Stacey coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah." Said Jewels getting up with out showing pain.

"He scares me." Said Stacey

"I know he does." Said Jewels wiping her lip before Stacey sew it.

**Jewels's POV**

_I wish she didn't have to live like this. All I want is a better life for her then what I had, is that so wrong? I don't want her to turn out like me. I can't let her see what he really makes me feel._

**Normal POV**

"Jewels is something wrong?" Asked Stacey

"NO." Said Jewels

**Back at RF**

"I can't stand this." Said Brandon

"Then do something." Said Riven

"What? What can I do?" Asked Brandon

"Talk to her." Said Timmy

"See what's going on." Said Heila

"You guys are out of your minds, we don't even know where she is." Said Sky

"Timmy?" Asked Brandon looking at him.

"I'm working on it." Said Timmy

"How much longer?" Asked Brandon

"I don't know." Said Timmy looking up at his computer.

"Brandon let Timmy do his job." Said Sky

"I am." Said Brandon

"I have to go." Said Helia

"Me to." Said Riven

"Hey Sky who's **Sexychick**?" Asked Timmy looking away from his computer.

"A new friend, why?" Asked Sky

"She's online." Said Timmy

**Back With Jewels**

**AngelOfDarkness: **So you really did it?

**Sexychick: **Yes, I did.

**LightInDark: **I can't believe you did it.

**WingOfTheNight: **I for one am surprised you did it.

**Sexychick: **Shar can you do me a favor?

**HopeOfTheNight: **Sure, what is it?

**Sexychick: **I need you to be the leader tomorrow.

**HopeOfTheNight: **What? Why?

**Sexychick: **Because I have to do something to do.

**LightInDark: **What do you have to do?

**Sexychick: **I am going somewhere.

**WingOfTheNight: **Where?

**LightInDark: **Out of town?

**Sexychick: **Something like that.

**AngelOfDarkness: **Who all knows about this?

**Sexychick: **Just you guys.

**WingOfTheNight: **I got to go.

**Sexychick: **Oh, wait you guys can't tell anyone anything.

**WingOfTheNight: **Sure, bye.

**LightInDark: **Sure, I have to go to.

**AngelOfDarkness: **I feel like there's something your not telling us but ok, I have to get up early bye.

**Sexychick: **Bye you 3.

**WingOfTheNight has signed off.**

**LightInDark has signed off.**

**AngelOfDarkness has signed off.**

**HopeOfTheNight: **Want to tell me what's going on?

**Sexychick: **What do you mean?

**HopeOfTheNight: **Your letting me be the leader, you never let anyone be the leader for any reason.

**Sexychick: **So, your point?

**HopeOfTheNight: **You didn't even let someone be leader when you went to summer camp.

**Sexychick: **What are you talking about?

**HopeOfTheNight: **Me being leader tomorrow.

**Sexychick: **Sorry I put some stuff in the wrong conversion.

**HopeOfTheNight: **Your talking to someone else to?

**Sexychick: **Yes.

**HopeOfTheNight: **Who?

**Sexychick: **You wouldn't know him.

**HopeOfTheNight:A** guy?

**Sexychick: **Yes.

**In The Other Conversion**

**Eraklionguy:** Who are you talking to? Is it your boyfriend?

**Sexychick:** Jealous are we?

**Eraklionguy:** No, I'm not jealous.

**Sexychick:** If you say so. Anyway it's a friend of mine.

**Eraklionguy:** A guy?

**Sexychick:** No, why would you think that?

**Eraklionguy:** Because your profile said you hook up with guys.

**Sexychick:** Yeah I do.

**Eraklionguy:** You sound proud of it.

**Sexychick:** I am.

**Eraklionguy:** Why?

**Sexychick:** Because, why wouldn't I be?

**Eraklionguy:** What does your boyfriend think about this?

**Sexychick:** I broke up with him today.

**Eraklionguy:** Why? If I may ask.

**Sexychick: **Because, when I was around him I acted different.

**Eraklionguy:** How? A good different or a bad different.

**Sexychick:** A bad different.

**Eraklionguy:** Why?

**Sexychick:** I don't know.

**Eraklionguy:** What do you plan on doing with your new free time?

**Sexychick:** I don't know, but guess what?

**Eraklionguy:** What?

**Sexychick:** I'm coming to RedFountain tomorrow.

**Eraklionguy:** Cool, but why are you coming?

**Sexychick:** I found out my old friend goes to school there.

**Eraklionguy:** Cool, but how will you know if its him?

**Sexychick:** He has a bracelet.

**Eraklionguy:** What kind of bracelet?

**Sexychick: **I have to go, bye.

**Sexychick has signed off.**

"Jewels come on we have to get going." Said Miroku

"You guys I cant go." Said Jewels as she turned her computer chair around.

"Why cant you?" Asked Kagome

"I have plans." Said Jewels

"What plans?" Asked Sango

"To meet a old friend." Said Jewels

"Is it a guy?" Asked Koga

"Yes it is." Said Jewels

"Where are you going?" Asked Kagome

"Out of town." Said Jewels

"How long will you be gone?" Asked Koga

"I don't know." Said Jewels

"How can you not know?" Asked Miroku

"I don't know." Said Jewels

* * *

**Where is she going?**


	9. Chapter 8: Are you?

"Will you ever come back?" Asked Rin looking at her.

"Yes, yes Rin I will." Said Jewels getting up.

"Shippo, Rin who don't you go in the other room." Said Kagome

**Back at RF**

"Hey Brandon, she's coming." Said Sky sitting at the computer.

"Who?" Asked Brandon

"**Sexychick**." Said Sky

"Cool." Said Brandon

**With Jewels**

"What's this?" Said Koga as he picked up the paper Jewels was looking at earlier.

"Nothing, give me that." Said Jewels

"Sorry." Said Koga handing her the paper.

"It's ok." Said Jewels taking the paper and going in to her hallway.

"Where is Redfountain?" Asked Koga

"I'm not sure." Said Jewels

"Is that where your going?" Asked Sesshomaru

"Yes. Said Jewels getting a bag to put her stuff in.

"How are going to get there then?" Asked Sango sitting in a pink butterfly chair and Kagome sitting in a purple butter fly chair.

"I'm going to talk to a friend at Alfea I'll ask her how to get there." Said Jewels packing.

"Where are you staying?" Asked Kagome

"I'm not sure." Said Jewels going in to the bathroom to pack some stuff.

"Great plan." Said Inuyasha

"Shut up, I'll know when I get there." Said Jewels getting on her computer.

"What are you doing?" Asked Koga

"Going to see if a friend is on." Said Jewels

"Why?" Asked Inuyasha

"Because she goes to school near Redfoundtain, maybe she can tell me how to get there." Said Jewels

**With Stella and Them**

"Hey guys **Sexychick **is on." Said Stella

**In the Conversation**

**Sexychick: **Hey.

**Solariagirl:** What's up? 

**Sexychick: **I need your help.

**Solariagirl: **With what?

**Sexychick: **How do I get to Redfoundtain? And is there a place I can stay?

**Solariagirl: **Magic and you can stay at Alfea.

**Sexychick: **How do I get to Alfea?

**Solariagirl: **Bus.

**Sexychick: **So I use magic to get to Alfea then I take a bus to Redfoundtain?

**Solariagirl: **Yeah, and I'll talk to the headmistress about you staying here, but I'm sure she will be ok with it.

**Sexychick: **Cool, let me know in the morning.

**Solariagirl: **Ok.

**Sexychick: **Bye.

**Sexychick has signed off.**

"She's coming to visit." Said Stella

"Cool." Said Bloom

"She asked me how to get to Redfoundtain." Said Stella

"Why?" Asked Flora

"I don't know, she didn't say." Said Stella

**With Jewels the next day**

Jewels puts on her pink see throw shirt, a small black leather jacket and a short tight mini black leather skirt, hot pink short ankle boots. Griped her bag and teleported to Alfea.

"May I help you?" Asked Miss. G.

Jewels turned around to see someone that looked like a teacher.

"Yes.. Um …I was told by a friend I could stay here." Said Jewels

"So you're the one." Said Miss. G.

"My friend said I needed to talk to miss. Faragonda." Said Jewels

"Right this way." Said Miss. G.

**Timelapse**

"Come in." Said Miss. Faragonda

"Miss. Faragonda?" Asked Jewels walking in the room.

"Yes." Said Miss. Faragonda looking at her.

"A friend of mine talked to you about letting me stay here." Said Jewels

"Oh, yes Stella told me about you." Said Miss. Faragonda

"Can I stay here?" Asked Jewels

"Sure." Said Miss. Faragonda

Miss. Faragonda told Jewels the room she would be staying in, Jewels walked in the door to see a girl with short blue hair in pigtails, a girl with purple hair, a girl with long blonde hair, a girl with long hazel brown hair and a girl with long red hair.

"Hello?" Said Jewels they all looked up.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl with hazel brown hair.

"I'm Jewels, um is one of you Stella?" Asked Jewels looking around.

"That would be me." Said the blonde girl.

"Cool Miss. Faragonda told me your name." Said Jewels

"Are you **Sexychick**?" Asked the red haired girl.

"Yes." Said Jewels

"Cool, I'm **Fireheart **A.K.A. Bloom."

"I'm **Musicgirl **A.K.A. Musa."

"I'm **Solariagirl **A.K.A. Stella."

"I'm **Naturegirl **A.K.A. Flora."

"And I'm **Technologygirl **A.K.A. Tecna."

"Cool, where can I put my bag?" Asked Jewels

"In the other room you'll be staying in there." Said Bloom

"Can any of you tell me how to get to Redfoundtain?" Asked Jewels putting her bag down.

"We where abut to go there ourselves." Said Stella

"Do you mind if I come with?" Asked Jewels

"Sure you can." Said Flora

"Why are you going to Redfoundtain?" Asked Musa

"I find out that two old friends go to school there." Said Jewels

"Really?" Asked Tecna

"Yeah, do all of you have boyfriends?" Asked Jewels

"Yeah we do." Said Musa

"What about you?" Asked Stella

"Stella!" Said Bloom

"What? She asked us so I can ask her." Said Stella walking.

"It's ok I don't mind." Said Jewels

"Do you?" Asked Stella

"No, I just broke up with my boyfriend yesterday." Said Jewels walking with them.

* * *

**BIG chapter up next. Will Sky get to see the person his looking for? Will Jewels's secrets be reviled? If so to who? Will Sky's and Brandon's secret come out? Keep reading to find out until then R&R**


	10. Chapter 9: Sky?

"I'm sorry." Said Flora

"Really? It just happened yesterday." Said Stella

"Yeah." Said Jewels

"You sound like Stella." Said Bloom

"She does not." Said Stella

"How long are you staying?" Asked Musa

"I don't know." Said Jewels

"That's a nice necklace." Said Flora

"Thanks a friend gave it to me." Said Jewels smiling

"Hey Stella doesn't Brandon have a bracelet that looks like that?" Said Bloom

"Yeah he does." Said Stella

"Brandon, are you're sure?" Asked Jewels confused.

"Yeah Brandon, why do you ask? Asked Tecna

"No reason." Said Jewels

**Jewels's POV**

_What's going on? Brandon? Did Sky give Brandon the bracelet? Does it mean anything to him? He promised he wouldn't take it off. Maybe he gave up on finding me._

**Normal POV**

"Who are your boyfriends?" Asked Jewels

"Mine is Helia." Said Flora

"Mine is Timmy." Said Tecna

"Mine is Riven." Said Musa

"I don't have one." Said Bloom

"And mine is Prince Sky." Said Stella

Jewels stopped at that

"Jewels are you okay?" Asked Flora.

"Did….Did… you… say Prince Sky? Asked Jewels

"Yes I did." Said Stella not looking at Jewels.

"The Prince of Eraklion." Said Musa

"Yes." Said Stella

"We are here." Said Musa

"Somebody is excited about seeing Riven." Said Stella

**Jewels POV**

_I can't believe it he has a girlfriend._

**Normal POV**

"Where can I find Brandon?" Asked Jewels

"With Sky I guess." Said Bloom

"Hey look there are the guys." Said Stella as she runs up to Sky.

"How are you cupcake?" Asked Sky holding her.

"Stella?" Asked Jewels

"What, I thought you said you were dating Sky." Said Jewels

"I am." Said Stella

"That's not Sky." Said Jewels

Sky and Brandon's eyes go wild

"How would you know?" Asked Musa

"Because the Sky I know had beautiful sky blue eyes, and blonde hair." Said Jewels looking at the real Sky.

"What is she talking about?" Asked Riven

"Jewels." Said the real Sky.

"Yes." Asked Jewels

"Wow, Jewels that's really you." Asked the real Brandon.

"Ask Sky." Said Jewels as she kissed Sky.

**Sky's POV**

_She's kissing me! It's really her! I found her!_

**Normal POV**

Sky kisses back and pats his arms around her waist as she puts her hands around his neck.

**Jewels's POV**

"It's about time." Said Brandon

Just as he said that "**Nobody's Girl**" started playing, breaking them apart.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Yelled/Asked Jewels into her phone.

"Where are you?" Asked Riley

"None of your business." Said Jewels

"Yes it is," Said Riley angrily.

"What does it matter? I am not your girl anymore remember? Asked Jewels walking away from everyone.

"What I remember is me about to ask you something important, and you broke up with me, then you leave town and you put that friend of yours in charge." Said Riley

"Yes I did, you want to fight about it then we can fight later, bye." Said Jewels hanging up her cell phone shaking her heard as she walked back into the others.

"What was that about?" Asked Brandon

"That was my ex-boyfriend." Said Jewels

"Ex-boyfriend?" Asked Sky

"Yeah ex as in not dating anymore." Said Jewels

"Cool." Said Brandon

"Wait a minute!" Said Stella

"What?" Asked Sky

"Who is who?" Asked Stella

"Good question." Said Musa

"And how do you now each other?" Asked Helia

"Why did you kiss him?" Asked Bloom

"How do you know that is Sky?" Asked Tecna

"They don't know do they?" Asked Jewels

"Timmy does, but not the others." Said Brandon

"Maybe we should go somewhere and tell them." Said Jewels

"Let's go to our rooms." Said Sky

"Why do I feel like I know you?" Asked Jewels looking at Riven.

"I don't know." Said Riven walking.

"Jewels are you coming? Asked Sky

"Yeah." Said Jewels

"I missed you." Said Sky

"I missed you to." Said Jewels

"I've been looking for you." Said Sky

"Really? Why?" Asked Jewels

"For this." Said Sky as he bent down and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Are you two coming or not?" Asked Riven

**With the Others**

"Stella! Talk to me." Said Brandon walking after her.

"You lied to me." Said Stella walking away.

"Come on Stella we'll wait in the room." Said Bloom

"Did you know about this?" Asked Tecna looking at Timmy

**With Sky and Jewels**

"Your **Enaklionguy**? I should have known." Said Jewels.

"Yeah you should have." Said Sky

"I think I know your purple haired friend." Said Jewels.

"Riven?" Asked Sky

"Riven, yep I know him." Said Jewels thinking about how she knows him and looks down at her bracelets.

"Where did you get all of those bracelets?" Asked Sky looking at them.

"You remember how my profile says I hook up." Said Jewels

"Yeah." Said Sky

"I got them from hook ups and other stuff." Said Jewels walking.

"Oh, yes did other stuff too?" Asked Sky walking.

"Not what you're thinking." Said Jewels

"You mean sex." Said Sky

"Yeah never sex, never all the way." Said jewels

"Ok." Said Sky happy.

"Where are we?" Asked Jewels looking around.

"We are here." Said Sky walking in the door.

"Finally." Said Stella

"Sorry Stell, we were talking." Said Jewels

"So care to answer us?' Asked Musa

"First how about you two tell me, who you are." Said Jewels looking at Tammy and Helia.

"I'm Helia."

"And I'm Timmy."

"Wait, do you know Riven?" Asked Musa

"Yeah I know Riven." Said Jewels

"How?" Asked Musa

"We had fun together." Said Jewels knowing only Riven and Sky would know.

**Riven's POV**

_I can't believe she's here. I didn't she knew Masa. I hope she doesn't find out. I hope she doesn't say anymore about it._

**Normal POV**

"Who wants to start?" Asked Jewels sitting down.

"Let's start by how you know each other?" Said Riven

"You guys remember we where talking about." Said Sky

"Yeah." Said Helia

"No." Said Bloom

"Well she is who we where talking about." Said Brandon

"So she's the one that you guys were friends with." Said Helia

"We go way back." Said Jewels touching her necklace.

"You still have it." Said Sky smiling.

"Of course I do I promise to never take it off." Said Jewels smiling.

"But who is who? And why did you lie to all of us." Asked Flora

"Speak for your self." Said Stella

"I'm not a prince, I'm Brandon like Jewels said." Said Brandon

"And we did it so we could see how the other life is." Said Sky

"I get it." Said Jewels

"Stell can you forgive me?" Asked Brandon

"I don't know, I I got to go." Said Stella walking out the door with the others right behind her.

"Jewels you coming?" Asked Musa stowing at the door.

"No." Said Jewels

"Fine." Said Musa walking away.

"That was fun." Said Jewels

"Is that why you come here? Asked Brandon not thinking.

"No, it's not." Said Jewels Standing up.

"Then why?" Asked Brandon

"I missed you guys." Said Jewels taking her jacket off.

Sky was surprised at what she is wearing. Raven smirked and Helia and Timmy didn't know what to think.

"So what do you came here looking like a slut." Said Brandon angry.

"You know what Brandon if your trying to hurt me you'll have to try a lot harder." Said Jewels

"Jewels how can you be so calm about what he said?" Asked Sky

"Because, I do it every day." Said Jewel

"Why don't you go running back to your mommy and never come back." Said Brandon

"Like I would run to that fucking bitch." Said Jewels

"Whoa you friend has a mouth on her." Said Timmy

"Yeah I do, look out Brandon cause, I can and will make your life a living hell." Said Jewels mad.

"Yeah right, you couldn't hurt anyone." Said Brandon laughing at what she said.

"I'm not kidding, just ask the friends I hang with." Said Jewels

"All they would do is tell me how good you are." Said Brandon

"Yeah right." Said Jewels

"Why would you say that?" Asked Brandon

"Because I am no Virgin Mary." Said Jewels

"Yeah right." Said Brandon

"Take a look at my arms Brandon, I am not a saint." Said Jewels

"I can see that." said Brandon calming down

"Look I don't know what you guys did, and I'm s…s.. sorry about Stella, but if she likes you this much then she'll forgive you." Said Jewels

"What is wrong with you saying sorry?" Asked Timmy, Helia thinking the same thing.

"Because I never say that word anymore." Said Jewels

"Really?" Asked Sky sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah." Said Jewels

"You really are not the same girl we knew are you?" Asked Brandon

"Well depends on who I'm with, where I am and what's going on at the time." Said Jewels

"What do you mean?" Asked Sky as Jewels phone rings.

"Hello?" Said Jewels in a hateful voice

"Ang we need your help." Said Elizabeth desperately.

"Why? What's going on?" Asked Jewels in a tone that would make your blood run cold.

"Everyone is going nuts." Said Elizabeth

"I'm sure Sharon has everything under control." Said Jewels

"We need you Riley and Toby are out of control." Said Elizabeth

"Look, I can't really talk right now." Said Jewels hanging up on her and shaking her head.

"What was that about?" Asked Helia

"Nothing." Said Jewels sitting down by Sky.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Said Sky knowing she is lying.

"It is." Said Jewels in a very firm voice.

"What's with that tattoo?" Asked Brandon looking at her left upper arm and seeing that it has a devil and words.

"It's nothing." Said Jewels

"It all most looks like something I saw before." Said Timmy

"Where did you see it?" Asked Sky

"It was a picture of a dead body." Said Timmy looking at Sky.

"Did it say anything about it?" Asked Riven

"Yeah, that the devil stands for a gang called the Dare Devils." Said Timmy

"A gang? Jewels your in a gang?" Asked Brandon

"I'm not just in the gang, I'm the leader and the maker." Said Jewels like it was nothing

"Jewels how can you act like it's nothing?" Asked Brandon looking at her shocked.

"Because it is nothing." Said Jewels

"Jewels, they kill people, drink, do drugs and sex." Said Sky with Riven smirking.

"So, and what's with you Riven?" Asked Jewels

"Nothing." Said Riven

"Oh, really well then why don't I go tell Musa what happened between us." Said Jewels going for the door.

"No! Yelled Riven stopping her.

"Why not? I'm sure she would love to hear all about it." Said Jewels smiling.

"You wouldn't?" Said Riven

"What did he do?" Asked Helia

"Trust me, Riven I would." Said Jewels

"Come on Jewels stop playing around." Said Brandon

"I'm not playing and as for what Riven did, let's just say he's not a very good boyfriend." Said Jewels

"What else is new." Said Tommy

"So Riven cheats on Musa a lot then?" Said Jewels

"He what?" Said Sky

"Here is some advice Riven, tell her your self because it will hurt a lot more if she finds out some other way, and the longer you wait the more it will hurt her." Said Jewels

"How do you know?" Asked Helia

"Been there. Only thing is that I saw it with my own eyes." Said Jewels

"I'm going to go and see Stella." Said Brandon walking out the door.

"Brandon I am really sorry." Said Jewels

"Í know and thanks for saying it." Said Brandon walking out the door.

"I'm taking a walk." Said Riven leaving.

"Timmy, Helia do you mind?" Asked Jewels

"I should be going too." Said Timmy

"And I wanted to finish this picture for Flora." Said Helia and they both left.

"So you got us alone." Said Sky

"Look Sky I am sorry for everything." Said Jewels as she moved some of her hair.

"Jewels what happened to your neck?" Asked Sky seeing a bruise on her neck.

"Nothing." Said Jewels covering it back up with her hair

"You're lying Jewels, you know I can tell when your lying that has never changed." Said Sky looking at her alarmed.

"So what if I am." Said Jewels

"What happened?" Asked Sky

"It's like Timmy said I have a dangerous life." Said Jewels

"Yeah but if it had something to do with the gang you wouldn't be trying to hide it." Said Sky

"So." Said Jewels

"It's my life I can deal with it." Said Jewels

**With the Girls**

"I can't believe him." Said Stella walking

"I can't believe Timmy knew about it." Said Tecna

"I can see why they did it." Said Bloom

"Hey did any of you guys get the feeling that there was something wrong between Jewels and Riven?" Asked Flora

"Yeah I did." Said Bloom

"Riven didn't seem himself after I asked Jewels how she knew him." Said Musa

**Musa's POV**

_What did Jewels mean when she said " We had fun together?" What kind of fund did they have? Did they have sex together, come on Musa Riven wouldn't cheat on you, you just over reacting._

**Normal POV**

"Stella! Stella!" Yelled Brandon running up to them.

"I have nothing to say to you." Said Stella as she walks away.

"Stella I am sorry." Said Brandon walking with her.

"So what! I am suppose to just forgive and forget? How do I know if your not lying about everything else?" Said Stella

**Riven's POV**

_Look at him trying to get back with her, I can't believe I was so stupid to do that and to Musa of all girls, I don't want to hurt her._

**Normal POV**

"Stella please I can't blame you for being mad at me." Said Brandon

"I don't know." Said Stella

"It's not like I cheated on you." Said Brandon

"I'll think about it." Said Stella

"It's understand why you did it." Said Bloom

"Thanks Bloom, I just wish Stella did." Said Brandon

**With Jewels and Sky**

"It doesn't look like you can." Said Sky

"I've been dealing with it for this long I can keep it going." Said Jewel sitting back down on the bed.

"You don't have to." Said Sky

"Yeah, I do." Said Jewels not getting what he was saying.

"You don't have to anymore, I'm here, I'll help you I won't let you deal with this by yourself," said Sky taking her hand and looking into her eyes.

"W…What?" Asked Jewels

"Let me put it clearer." Said Sky as he kisses her.

Jewels kisses him back and deeps the kiss.

**With the Girls**

"Stella are you going to forgive him?" Asked Bloom

"I don't know." Said Stella

"Musa can I talk with you? Asked Riven

"Sure." Said Musa

Riven walks away with Musa behind him.

"What's this all about?" Asked Musa

"I have to tell you something about how I know Jewels." Said Riven

**With the other Girls**

"What do you think he wanted to talk to her about?" Asked Flora

"I don't know." Said Bloom

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH ONE OF MY FRIENDS?" Yelled Musa

"Musa, what's up?" Asked Tecna as they run up to her.

"Riven cheated on me with Jewels!" Said Musa

"Don't be mad at her she didn't know I was your boyfriend." Said Riven

"How can I believe you, you just said you cheated on me and then you want me to believe this bullshit?" Said Musa

"Look if you don't believe me ask her but she wanted me to tell you, she didn't want you to find out some other way besides it was a one time thing." Said Riven

"Come on Musa lets go." Said Stella

**With Brandon**

_What can I do to her to forgive me? Maybe Jewels will know what I can do. _

Brandon ran back to his and Sky's dorm, he opened the door and a smile went on his face.

**With Timmy and Heila**

"Have you guys seen Brandon or that bitch?" Asked Riven

"No, Why?" Asked Timmy working on something.

**Back on Earth with the Guys**

"RILEY, TOBY STOP IT NOW!" Yelled Sharon

"I SHOULD BE THE LEADER NOT YOU." Yelled Riley

"Tough Shit Riley." Said LeAnn

"I'm next in line not you." Said Riley

"Where is Jewels anyway?" Asked Mark

"She had something she had to do." Said Dylan

**With the Guys at RF**

"There you are." Said Riven walking in the living room **(A/N like what the girls have the room the goes to all there rooms)**.

"Where else would I be?" Asked Brandon on the couch.

"Where is your friend?" Asked Riven

"I don't know." Said Brandon playing stupid.

"You tell her I need to have a word with her." Said Riven walking out the door

Brandon goes back to watching TV.

**With the Girls**

"I can't believe him." Said Musa

"Let's not do anything stupid until we hear what Jewels has to say about this." Said Bloom

"Ok." Said Stella

"I guess I mean he could be telling the truth about it." Said Musa

"I can't believe she knew Sky and Brandon when they were little." Said Stella

"We have to get her to tell us stories about them." Said Musa

"Bloom are you okay?" Asked Flora

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Bloom

"You can't let it get you beat." Said Tecna

"It never would have worked out between us." Said Bloom

**Jewels POV**

_Why do I hurt so bad? Where am I? Why do I feel warm? Am I laying on something that's moving? What happened? Wait a minute I know what happened now.

* * *

_

**How was that guys? What happed to Jewels? What will Brandon say? Will Stella and Musa forgive Brandon and Riven? Should they? Will the girls be mad at Jewels because of what happed between her and Riven? keep reading.**

**oh by the way Riley is a guy.**


	11. Chapter 10: OMG

i am looking for a beta reader

* * *

"Sky? Sky? Wake up." Said Jewels trying to move his arm.

"Hey when did you wake up?" Asked Sky looking at her.

"Not long ago" Said Jewels not looking at his eyes.

"Did you like It?" Asked Sky knowing why she couldn't look at him.

"I loved it." Said Jewels looking at him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I'm happy that you loved it and I really do think you are beautiful." Said Sky looking at her blushing.

"No I'm not." Said Jewels laying her head on is chest.

"Yes you are and don't let anyone tell you different ok?" Asked Sky putting his right arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"Ok." Said Jewels

"Did I hurt you?" Asked Sky

"You know it hurts at first." Said Jewels

**Sky's POV**

_I can't believe we did that. It was like the best, I hope she thinks so. I really like her._

**Normal POV**

"I didn't want to hurt you." Said Sky

"I know." Said Jewels.

"Did it hurt any of the times?" Asked Sky

"What do you mean the other times?" Asked Jewel looking at her confused.

"The other time you had sex with a guy." Asked Sky

"There are no other times." Jewels blushing.

"You mean this was your first?" Asked Sky

"Yeah." Said Jewels

"Jewels I am sorry, I took something like that from you." Said Sky

"Don't be." Said Jewels smiling.

"But how can you say that?" Asked Sky

"Because I wanted you to be my first." Said Jewels

"Me. Why me?" Asked Sky

"Well I wanted to sleep with someone I love." Said Jewels

"Wait you love me?" Asked Sky

"Yeah I do." Said Jewels

"Well then that makes what I want to ask you a whole lot easier." Said Sky

"What's that?" Asked Jewels smiling.

"Jewels will you be my girlfriend? I know you just broke up with your boyfriend?" Asked Sky

"Yes." Said Jewels smiling happily.

"Really? What about your ex?" Asked Sky

"What about him?" Asked Jewels

"Can you be over him that fast?" Asked Sky

"I hate him." Said Jewels

**Brandon's POV**

_I think they are a wake now, should I tell them, I know? Should I know on the door ? Should I just walk in? I mean it's my room._

**Normal POV**

"We should get up, our friends might be waiting for us." Said Sky

"I don't want to." Said Jewels

There was a knock at the door

"Is it safe to come in?" Asked Brandon

"Um.. Hold on." Said Sky

**With Riven**

_Where is she? Maybe she's with the girls._

**Back with Sky and Jewels**

Jewels was walking around the room and running her hand threw her hair, when Brandon came in.

"What's up Brandon?" Asked Jewels acting liking nothing happened.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Asked Brandon raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing is up." Said Sky looking at him.

"That's not what I saw." Said Brandon smiling.

"I should go." Said Jewels picking up her jacket and walking out of the room.

"Look at what you did." Said Sky not happy.

"Sorry man." Said Brandon

"It's ok let's find the others. Said Sky getting up.

"Sure." Said Brandon

**With Timmy and Heila**

"How is it coming?" Asked Heila

"Pretty good. You?" Said Timmy

"All most done." Said Heila

"Hey guys." Said Sky walking up to them.

"Sky tell me how it happened with Jewels." Said Brandon walking up behind him.

"No Brandon." Said Sky

"How what happened with Jewels?" Asked Timmy

"Him and Jewels." Said Brandon

"What about them." Said Heila

"Nothing." Said Sky quickly.

"Yeah right, nothing my butt." Said Brandon

"Sky and Jewels what is going on? Said Brandon

"What about them?" Asked Heila again.

"Let's just say Sky is no longer a boy but a man." Said Brandon

"What a minute you mean Sky and Jewels." Said Timmy

"So she really is a slut huh." Said Riven feeling his arms.

"She is not a slut Riven, and if you call her that again it wont matter if Musa forgives you or not." Threatened Sky showing a different side of him.

"Whoa Sky calm down." Said Brandon pulling him back.

**With the Girls**

"Where is she?" Asked Musa pacing the room.

"Does it look like we know anymore than you?" Said Stella

Just then Jewels came through the door with a dreamy look on her face.

"Jewels there you are we need to talk to you, Musa is driving us nuts." Said Stella rushing up to her with out noticing the look on her face.

"Jewels what happened." Asked Bloom seeing the look on her face.

"Jewels? Are you there?" Asked Musa

"Huh? What did you say?" Asked Jewels snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Asked Musa

"Yeah I am." Said Jewels

"we need to talk to you" Said Flora

"Ok but first did Riven talk to you?" Asked Jewels

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Said Flora

"This sounds serious." Said Jewels.

"Well it kind of is." Said Tecna

"You know what happened between Riven and me?" Asked Jewels

"I did, I didn't know he was your boyfriend, if I did I wouldn't have hooked up wit him, I didn't want you to find out some other way." Said Jewels

"Why?" Asked Musa

"Because I know how it feels to have your boyfriend cheat on you." Said Jewels

"You were cheated on weren't you?" Asked Bloom

"Yeah my first boyfriend I saw him cheat on me with the school slut and I wanted Riven to tell you cause I thought it would be less painful." Said Jewels

"Was it really only one time?" Asked Musa

"Yes." Said Jewels

"He was telling me the truth." Said Musa sadly.

"Musa I don't know Riven, but if he is friends with Sky and Brandon then he can't be that bad." Said Jewels

"Speaking of Sky and Brandon what can you tell us about them?" Asked Bloom

"What do you want to know about them?" Asked Jewels

"How could Brandon lie to me like that?" Asked Stella

"Stella I know Brandon and he didn't mean to hurt you he really does care about you more than words can say." Said Jewels

"Really?" Said Stella

"Yes so both of you give them a second chance." Said Jewels

"Ok" Said Stella

"I'll talk to him about it." Said Musa

"That's all I ask." Said Jewels

"What's all you ask?" Said Sky walking in the room with the other guys right behind him.

"That Stella stops asking me questions." Said Jewels walking up to Sky

"Oh." Said Sky

"Hey Musa, Stella don't you two need t talk to Riven and Brandon." Suggested Jewels

"That's right." Said Tecna pulling Timmy out of the room.

"Yes they do." Said Flora pushing Heila out of the room.

"What's going on?" Asked Brandon

"Ask Stella." Answered Jewels

"Stella what's going on?" Asked Brandon walking over to her.

"I forgive you." Said Stella hugging him.

"What changed your mind?" Asked Brandon

"I talked to Jewels." Said Stella

"Musa?" Said Riven looking at her.

"I'm sorry Riven, I should have believed you" Said Musa looking at him.

"You talked to Jewels too?" Asked Riven

"Yeah, I did." Said Musa

**With Sky and Jewels**

"So how did it go after I left?" Asked Jewels

"All the guys know, Brandon wouldn't shut up." Said Sky

"How god." Said Jewels

"Jewels?" Asked Sky

"What?" Asked Jewels

"Will you please get out of the gang?" Asked Sky

"Why?" Asked Jewels

"Because it's to dangerous for you." Said Sky

"So is living with my step- father." Said Jewels getting angry.

"Does this mean you wont?" Asked Sky


	12. Chapter 11

"Yes that means, I won't." Said Jewels.

"But why?" Asked Sky.

"Because it's what I am." Said Jewels.

"No it's not." Said Sky

"Really?" Said Jewels getting mad.

"Yes. There is so much more to you." Said Sky.

"No there is not." Said Jewels walking away.

Just then Jewels cell phone rings.

"Hello"

"Jewels"

"Hey bro"

"Where are you?"

"In the woods of Magix."

"Where is that?

"Far Away."

"What are you doing there?"

"I found Sky and Brandon."

"You did? WOW."

"Yeah"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Firestar came on."

"Nothing is wrong."

"I know you. I know when something is wrong."

"Look nothing is wrong, bye." She said as she hung up.

"Jewels is something wrong?" Asked Sky walking up behind her.

"No." Said Jewels not looking at him.

"Your lying." Said Sky.

"Who cares." Said Jewels looking straightforward.

"I do." Said Sky.

"Why would you? I'm just a stupid bitch that doesn't know anything." Said Jewels remembering what her stepfather says to her.

"Jewels you are not stupid. Your smart, and I have always cared about you." Said Sky.

"Yeah right." Said Jewels.

"It's the truth." Said Sky.

"Why don't I believe that?" Asked Jewels.

"I don't know, but I wish you did." Said Sky.

"What does it matter anyway?" Said Jewels walking away.

**With the Others**

"What was that about?" Asked Bloom looking at Stella, Brandon, Musa and Riven.

"How should we know?" Asked Stella.

"I just thought you might know." Said Bloom.

"Stella is right." Said Musa looking at Riven and Brandon.

"Why are you looking at us?" Asked Brandon.

"Because you know her better then us." Said Musa.

"So." Said Brandon.

"What's going on?" Asked Flora as Heila, Timmy and Tecna walking in.

"Jewels's and Sky had a fight." Said Stella.

"About what?" Asked Tecna.

"We don't get it." Said Musa.

"What did they say?" Asked Flora.

"Jewels said "Because its what I am." Sky said "No its not." Then Jewels said "Really?" then Sky said, "Yes. There is so much more to you." Then Jewels said "No there is not!" and after that she left and Sky went after her." Said Bloom.

"You four are to quite. What do you know?" Asked Musa.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Sky walking in the room.

"Why these four are so quite." Said Stella.

"Stella we don't know anything." Said Timmy.

"What business is it of yours if we know what Sky and Jewels were talking about." Said Riven.

"So you do know something." Said Bloom.

"You guys didn't tell then did you?" Asked Sky looking at them.

"No." Said Brandon.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Tecna.

"We thought that you guys would." Said Helia.

"Tell us what?" Asked Flora.

"Plus we didn't know if you guys wanted them to know." Said Timmy.

"Know what?" Asked Musa.

**With Jewels**

She was walking down the hall to her room when she heard them talking.

"I just don't know what to do you guys." Said Sky.

"Try telling her why." Said Helia.

"I don't think that well work." Said Sky.

"Why not?" Asked Bloom.

"Have you forgot she's in the most dangerous gangs of them all." Said Timmy.

"I forgot." Said Stella.

"The way she was acting when her friends called, she's not going to get out anytime soon." Said Riven.

"Not helping Riven." Said Musa.

"It's the truth." Said Riven.

"I'm scared guys." Said Sky.

"About what?" Asked Bloom.

"I'm scared she is going to get her self killed if she keeps this up." Said Sky.

"She's not that same girl we knew." Said Brandon.

_I didn't know I was scaring him. _Jewels thought,_ It's true I don't know how to be that girl anymore. Everything is different now. And I don't know why. I just don't feel the same about this anymore. Why is that? What is this new feeling?_

"DO YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Shouted Sky.

"Calm down Sky." Said Bloom.

"I can't." Said Sky.

"Why?" Asked Flora.

"I think somebody is hurting her." Said Sky.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Stella.

"Because I saw a bruise on her neck." Said Sky.

"WHAT!" Yelled Brandon.

"Are you sure?" Asked Helia.

"Yes." Said Sky.

"Maybe it's not what you think." Said Musa.

"I saw others." Said Sky.

"How many?" Asked Timmy.

"I saw them all over and scars to." Said Sky.

"Are we missing something?" Asked Tecna.

"Yeah what happed between Sky and Jewels." Said Riven as Musa slapped him.

"That's what was wrong with her." Said Bloom.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sky.

"She walked in with a great big smile on her face and it was like she was on cloud 9." Said Stella.

"Boy Sky you most have really done it." Said Riven.

"Shut up Riven!" Hollered Sky.

"Why did you yell at Riven Sky?" Asked Jewels walking in the room.

"No reason, just Riven being Riven that's all." Said Sky.

"Oh." Said Jewel sitting down.

"Jewels are you ok?" Asked Flora.

"Yeah, just stuff at home is all." Said Jewels looking at her then the others.

"Like what?" Asked Stella.

"What's going on here?" Asked Jewels.

"Nothing." Said Bloom.

"What would make think that?" Asked Tecna.

"The way you guys are looking at me." Said Jewels.

"What do we look like?" Asked Stella.

"Like I could hurt you at any minute." Said Jewels.

"No we don't, we know you wouldn't do that." Said Bloom.

"Your lying, you know don't you?" Asked Jewels.

"Know what?" Asked Musa.

"Yes they know." Said Riven.

"Look girls I wouldn't hurt you." Said Jewels.

"How do we know that?" Asked Stella.

"Do you really think that the guys would let me near you girls if they thought I would hurt you?" Asked Jewels.

"She's right Cupcake, we wouldn't." Said Brandon.

"See." Said Jewels sitting down.

"Jewels can we talk." Said Sky.

"We have nothing to talk about." Said Jewels.

"Yes we do." Said Sky.

"Jewels maybe you should listen to what Sky has to say." Said Brandon.

"Why? I know what he wants to talk about." Said Jewels getting angry.

"You do?" Asked Bloom surprised.

"Yes he wants me out of the gang." Said Jewels.

"Why wont you?" Asked Sky.

"Because I don't see why I should, and further more I don't have to sit here and take this." Said Jewels as she got her bag and walked out the door.

"Well that went well." Said Riven.

**With Jewels**

Jewels walked down the hall to Miss. Faragonda's office.

**With the Others**

"Now what are you going to do? Asked Brandon looking at Sky.

"I don't know." Answered Sky.

"If you don't do something quick you might lose your girlfriend." Said Musa.

With that Sky ran out of the door.

**Back with Jewels**

Jewels was walking down the stairs of Alfea.

"JEWELS! JEWELS!" Yelled Sky as he ran after her.

Jewels thought she heard something but thought it was just her, as she walk onto the bus she pulled out her phone and texted Sky.

**With Sky**

Sky walked in the room knowing he didn't get to her in time to stop her.

"Well?" Asked Bloom as he walked in the room.

"I didn't get to her in time." Said Sky as he sat down by Brandon.

Just then his cell phone stated to ring.

"What is it?" Asked Timmy.

"It's a text message from Julie." Said Sky as he opened the message.

"What does it say?" Asked Timmy.

"IT'S OVER!" Read Sky.

"Sorry bro." Said Brandon patting Sky on the back.

"I don't get it." Said Stella.

"What don't you get?" Asked Helia.

"Why he is so down about losing her." Said Stella.

"They have liked each other seens they where little." Said Timmy.

**With Jewels**

Jewels was driving home in her red convertible, when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Said Jewels.

"Jewels we need your help." Said Elizabeth.

"With what now?" Asked Jewels.

"Just come here." Said Elizabeth.

"Fine, I'm turning around now." Said Jewels.

"Your back?' Asked Elizabeth.

"Yes and if there is no reason for me to come then I will be very mad." Said Jewels as she hung up.

**Later That Night**

Jewels was laying on her bed doing her homework.

"So Jewels where did you go?' Asked Miroku.

"To Alfea." Said Jewels not looking up from her work.

"Where is that?" Asked Sango.

"Not on Earth.' Said Jewels.

"Where is it?' Asked Ayame.

"A school for fairies and good witches.' Said Jewels.

"Jewels?" Said Koga.

"What?" Asked Jewels not taking her eyes off of her work..

"So one named **Eraklionguy **says "Why.". Said Koga.

"Tell him you're not me and you don't get it. Said Jewels.

"What did he do to you?" Asked Inuyasha.

"He doesn't understand me." Said Jewels.

"Why not?" Asked Sango.

"Someone else is talking to you." Said Koga.

"Who?" Asked Jewels excited.

"**Singerboy**." Said Koga.

"What does he say?" Asked Jewels.

"I want to talk meet me at my house." Said Koga.

**Later**

"I just don't know what to do." Said Jewels.

"I wish you didn't have to deal with this." Said Jason.

"I know, but what can I do about it." Said Jewels.

"I don't know." Said Jason as something was…

* * *

**So sorry it take me so long. Say thanks to my Bate Reader Ima for helpping me. Oh if anybody is confuesed on who the characters are lot me know so I can help is this Jason guy? What is he to Jewels? Should Jewels get back together with Sky? Or Riley?**


	13. Vote

**Who should Jewels be with?**

**A.) Sky**

**B.) Jason**

**C.) Riley**

**D.) Some one else**

**The sooner you vote the sooner I'll update.**


	14. Chapter 12

"Hey bro… Am I'll just come back later." Said Alex as they jumped a part.

"No sis its ok." Said Jason.

"You sure?" Asked Alex.

"Yes." Said Jewels.

"Ok, I just wanted to know if you have seen my Kenny Chesney C.D?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah, it's on my desk." Said Jason as he got up to get it.

"Thanks." Said Alex taking the C.D then leaving.

"Look Jewels what just happed…"

"I know it didn't happed." Said Jewels as she left.

**Jewels's POV**

_God what is it about today. First I sleep with Sky then I became his girlfriend, then he tries to tell me what to do, then I break up with him cause he doesn't understand and now I almost kiss a very good friend of mine. I wish you were here grandpa. We said it didn't happed but it did we almost kissed. Did I not like Sky how I thought?_

**Normal POV**

Jewels walked to the raving.

**Back with Jason**

"Alex why did you do that?" Asked Jason going after her.

"Do what?" Asked Alex.

"Walk in to my room like that." Said Jason angry.

"Oh, you mean how I walked in when you were going to kiss my best friend." Said Alex smirking.

"I was not." Said Jason.

"Yes you were, and further more you like her." Said Alex.

"I do not." Said Jason.

**A Few Days Later At RF**

"Sky what are you doing?" Asked Brandon as Sky hurried around the room.

"Getting ready." Said Sky like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What are you getting ready for what?" Asked Helia.

"To go to Earth." Said Sky.

"Why? What for?" Asked brand in shock.

"I want to talk to Jewels and see what this is all about." Said Sky packing more stuff.

"Sky stop Saladin will not be very happy if you leave just like that." Said Timmy.

"What's going on?" Asked Musa as the girls walked in

"He's going after Jewels." Said Riven.

"Where at on Earth?" Asked Timmy.

"San Franando Valley." Said Sky.

"Where is San Franando Valley?" Asked Tecna.

"California." Answered Sky.

"We can all go." Said Stella.

**With Jewels**

"Angel? Angel? Earth to Angel." Said Brianna as they were walking.

"What?" Asked Jewels shacking her head.

"Ok what's with you?" Asked Carrie.

"Nothing." Said Jewels hatefully.

"Angel why are those people watching you?" Asked John.

"What people?" Asked Jewels looking around but not seeing who he is talking about.

"Other there." Said Nick pointing to a group of people.

"How in the hell should I know!" Said Jewels.

"They look like they know you." Said Adam.

**With Sky and Them**

"I think we found her." Said Helia.

"She's acting like she doesn't know us." Said Flora as they watched her.

"Take a look at the girl's arms." Said Timmy.

"Why?" Asked Stella not getting it.

"The tattoo." Said Musa.

"Yes we all know she was a tattoo, she has a lot of tattoos." Said Stella rolling her eyes.

"No the girls have the same kind of tattoo that she has." Said Musa.

"Which means they are a part of the same gang." Said Brandon.

"I wonder if those guys are a part of the gang?" Said Bloom.

"I bet they are." Said Stella.

"Who knows." Said Riven.

**Back with Jewels and Them**

"Angel are you coming with us?" Asked Matt who had his arm around her shoulders.

"No." Said Jewels.

"Why not?" Asked Nick.

"Because I'm gonna meet up with a friend." Said Jewels.

"Not Jason." Said john not liking him.

"I didn't say it was Jason." Said Jewels.

"But you didn't it wasn't." Said Matt.

"I don't know what you guys have against him, but I am tried of it." Said Jewels as she walked away.

"Angel? Come on." Said Brianna.

**With the Others**

"What was that all about?" Asked Stella.

"I don't know." Said Bloom.

"Should we go after her?" Asked Timmy.

"Yes." Said Sky.

**Back with Jewels**

"Hey Jason." Said Jewels sitting down on the ground by him.

"Hey Jewels." Said Jason as he put down his guitar.

"What are you working on?" Asked Jewels seeing his songbook and pencil.

"It's called Lookin' At You." Said Jason.

"Cool, I finished that song." Said Jewels.

"The one you started writing the day after you got back from seeing Sky and Brandon?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, that's the one I call it Last Name." Said Jewels.

"Do you have the music done?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, it's all done music, words, all of it." Said Jewels smiling.

"When do I get to hear this new song of yours?" Asked Jason.

"When are we going to talk about what happed that night?" Asked Jewels.

"Jewels…" Jason said as he trailed off.

"I know we said it never happed but still." Said Jewels.

"What do you want me to say?" Asked Jason.

"The truth." Said Jewels.

**Jason's POV**

_I can't tell her I almost kissed her because I like her. Nothing can happen between us._

**Jewels's POV**

_Why can't he just tell me?_

**Normal POV**

"It doesn't matter why I did what I did." Said Jason sadly.

"Your not going to tell me because of my brother." Said Jewels.

"He's my best friend Jewels, how can i go behind his back and date his little sister?" Asked Jason.

"Your little sister is my best friend to and to point out we already are by just being friends, look I realized that it wasn't Sky I was in love with but you." Said Jewels.

"Well how about if I did this?" Asked Jason as he kissed her.

**With Sky and Them**

"Ok what is with her?" Asked Stella.

"What do you mean?" Asked Flora.

"First she sleeps with Sky then a guy has his arm around her then she's kissing this guy." Said Stella

**Back with Jewels and Jason**

"How was that?" Asked Jason as they pulled a part.

"Great." Said Jewels still smiling.

"That's what I thought to." Said Jason smiling.

"Hey want to hear that song?" Asked Jewels.

"Sure, here you go." Said Jason as he handed her his guitar.

"Ok here it goes. Said Jewels as she started to play the music.

_"Last night, I got served a little too much of that poison baby  
Last night, I did things I'm not proud of  
And I got a little crazy  
Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby _

_And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started of, hey cutie where you from  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know his last name _

_We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning  
His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning  
I had no clue what I was getting into  
So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo _

_And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started of, hey cutie where you from  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know his last name _

_Here we go _

_Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
I'm not sure how I got here  
Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere  
I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear _

_There's just one little problem _

_I don't even know my last night  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started of, hey cutie where you from  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name _

_What have I done  
What have I done  
What have I done _

_Oh, what have I done  
I don't even know my last name _

_Well it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Yea, Yeah, Yeah _

_It started off hey cutie where you from  
And then it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Oh, yeah"_

Jewels put down the guitar and looked at him.

"That was great Jewels." Said Jason..

"Thanks, I really need to stop doing crazy stuff, I mean its one thing for me to do something stupid with out thinking but it's another to do something crazy with somebody else." Said Jewels.

"Well then you might not have some of these songs." Said Jason smiling.

"True, you see this is one reason why you are not only the guy I love but also one of my best friends." Said Jewels smiling.

"Thanks Jewels." Said Jason.

"It's true Jason." Said Jewels licking her lips.

"I guess I'm going to get an I told you so from my sister for this, but do you want to go out on a date this Saturday?" Asked Jason.

"That would be nice." Said Jewels.

"Say 7?" Asked Jason.

"Cool, I can't wait I will be at my brothers place." Said Jewels.

"Ok." Said Jason.

"I have to go I have practice." Said Jewels picking up her songbook and putting it in her bag.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Said Jason as she left.

When Jewels was out of sight Sky came out from where he was and went to Jason.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Asked Sky looking at him as he picked up his stuff.

"Do I know you?" Asked Jason standing up.

"She's not who you think she is." Said Sky.

"Come on bro." Said Brandon coming up to them.

"Your Sky and Brandon." Said Jason.

"How did you know who they are?" Asked Tecna.

"Jewels told me about them and you most be Tecna." Said Jason.

"Yeah that's right." Said Tecna.

"Now why did you say Jewels isn't who I think she is?" Asked Jason.

"She's in a gang.' Said Sky.

"I know." Said Jason like it was nothing.

"You don't care?" Asked Bloom shocked.

"Yes I do care, but she's not going to listen besides the reason it made her so mad when you tried, to tell her what to do is you don't understand her." Said Jason.

"How old are you?" Asked Stella.

"16." Said Jason.

"I can't believe this." Said Sky.

"What is with him?" Asked Jason.

"I can't believe she would date someone who is 2 years older then her." Said Sky.

"Get over it Sky." Said Riven.

"Do you know who we all are?" Asked Stella.

"Yes." Said Jason.

"What makes you think I don't understand her?" Asked Sky.

"All you care about is her being in a gang and how to get her out." Said Jason.

"That's not true." Said Sky.

"Yes it is Sky." Said Brandon.

"Someone is hurting her." Said Sky.

"How come every time we tell you something your not surprised?" Asked Helia.

"Because he knows it all ready." Said Timmy.

"That's right." Said Jason.

"Why don't you do something about it then?" Asked Sky angry he is doing nothing about it.

"I can't." Said Jason.

"What do you mean?" Asked Brandon.

"The person that's hurting her has not only her hand tied but mine as well." Said Jason.

"What can we do?" Asked Flora.

"Nothing." Said Jason as he left.

"He's right." Said Sky.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bloom.

"I don't understand her." Said Sky.

"I just don't believe she regrets what we did." Said Sky.

"Sorry bro." Said Brandon.

"He can't be right." Said Sky.

"About what?" Asked Tecna.

"About doing nothing." Said Sky.

**With Jewels after Practice**

"Hey new be." Said Katie.

"I have been on this team for 5 years and I don't have time for this." Said Jewels closing her locker door and walking out the door.

Jewels got on her motorcycle and drove to the hide out.

"Hey Angel." Said Dylan sitting in the chair.

"Hey Dylan, what's up?" Asked Jewels sitting down.

"Nothing, you?" Asked Dylan taking a drink of his beer.

"I have a date for Saturday." Said Jewels.

"With who?" Asked Dylan but some how already knowing who it is with.

"Let me guess with Jason." Said Nick walking in the room.

"Oh god not this again. Ok Jason is my friend just like you guts are so if you and the others can't shut the hell up about how you guys hate him you'll wish you had." Threatened Jewels with fire in her eyes.

"Backing off, backing off." Said Nick scared.

"And people think I've lost it." Said Jewels.

**With Jason**

"Hey sis." Said Jason walking in the house.

"Hey bro, why are you smiling so much?" Asked Alex.

"I have a date on Saturday." Said Jason.

"Who has a date?" Asked Taylor Carroll walking in the room as she dried her hands off.

"Jason does mom." Said Alex.

"With who?" Asked Taylor.

"Jewels." Said Jason.

"I KNEW IT!" Yelled Alex smiling.

"I don't think that is a very good idea Jason." Said Taylor not liking her.

"Why not?" Asked Jason confused.

"Cause you're to old for her." Said Taylor hoping that would do it.

"So are you and dad." Said Jason.

"I'll talk to your father about this." Said Taylor as she walked away.

"You got mom, I never thought I'd see the day, but I'm gonna love saving this I told you so, I told you so." Said Alex jumping off the white couch.

"I knew you would say that." Said Jason walking to the door to his room.

"I knew you guys liked each other." Said Alex as Jason went in to his room.

**At the Hideout**

"Jewels you can't go out with him." Said Heather.

"I am out of here." Said Jewels walking out of the hideout.

"Angel wait." Said Dylan.

Jewels just kept going.

**A Few Hours Later**

Jewels was running from her house.

**With Jason**

Jason was sitting on his bed writing a song.

"Son can I come in?" Asked Shane on the other side of the door.

"Sure dad." Said Jason putting down his guitar.

"What are you working on?" Asked Shane as he shut the door and went to sit down on the bed.

"Just a song." Said Jason like it was nothing.

"How many times have I your mother and I told you to stop with the music thing?" Asked Shane.

"Dad I love music." Said Jason.

"No, you don't, you just think you do but it's not the right path for you." Said Shane

"Yes it is." Said Jason getting angry.

"Son music isn't going to get you anywhere." Said Shane.

"Jewels doesn't think so, she thinks I can make it all the way." Said Jason

"Your mother told me you have a date with her." Said Shane.

"Yeah, so." Said Jason.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Said Shane.

"What? Why not?" Asked Jason shocked.

"Because she's not your type." Said Shane.

"Oh really, well what is my type?" Said Jason

"A girl like Victoria." Said Shane.

"Dad Victoria is not my type, besides if Alex can have her as a friend, but I can't go on a date with her." Said Jason standing up and walking around his room.

"She's Alex's age." Said Shane.

"Dad let's just drop this nobody will win." Said Jason as he opened the door for him.

"We'll drop it for now, but this talk is not over." Said Shane as Jason closed the door as Shane walked out of the door.

"Man was that harsh." Said Jewels as she opened and climbed in the room.

"You heard?" Asked Jason hoping she didn't.

"Yes my friends are the same way." Said Jewels sitting down.

"So they think I'm not your type ether." Said Jason.

"No, they don't want me to date you." Said Jewels.

"What do we do?" Asked Jason.

"Nothing that's what we do." Said Jewels.

"Why nothing?" Asked Jason sitting down by her.

"My friends were already on me for just being friends and your parents hated me already so things haven't really changed." Said Jewels.

"Yeah I guess you are right." Said Jason.

"I have just about had it with the gang." Said Jewels.

"What mattes you say that?" Asked Jason.

"Cause I can't take what I have to do anymore, I'm not like I use to be! Said Jewels.

"Your saying you've changed." Said Jason.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it'd for the better or not." Said Jewels.

"It's for the better." Said Jason.

"How do you know that?" Asked Jewels.

"That party wasn't the first time I saw you." Said Jason.

"Really?" Said Jewels.

"Yeah, hey want to hear a song?" Asked Jason.

"Sure." Said Jewels.

Jason started playing.

_"I was 16, drivin' my old mans car  
The light was red but I ran right through  
And I killed a mailbox and some flowers in a yard  
'cause I was lookin' at you_

_I was sittin' in the stands it was the bottom of the ninth  
The score was tied 2 to 2  
When a foul ball hit me right between the eyes  
'cause I was lookin' at you_

_Well some people like starin' at the sunset  
And some prefer a tropical view  
And some like gazin' at the stars and the moon  
But I like lookin' at you (woo hoo)_

_Yeah, some things in this world might have passed me by  
And I might have missed a chance or two  
But you won't find any regret in my eyes  
'cause I'm still lookin at you_

_Baby, in my heart I know  
There's nothin' as beautiful as you_

_Well some people like starin' at the sunset  
And some prefer a tropical view  
And some like gazin' at the stars and the moon  
But I like lookin' at you (woo hoo)_

_Well some people like starin' at the sunset  
And some prefer a tropical view  
And some like gazin' at the stars and the moon  
But I like lookin' at you (woo hoo)"_

"That was great Jason." Said Jewels as he put down his guitar.

"I was hoping you would like it." Said Jason as Jewels was looking at his songbook.

"What's this Angel Of Broken Hearts?" Said Jewels.

"Just a song I wrote." Said Jason.

"Can I hear it?" Asked Jewels.

"Sure." Said Jason.

_"How do I move on from here when everything I lost is what I want  
This ocean left inside of me has become her memory's favorite place to haunt  
How can the best I ever had hurt so bad hurt so long  
You know I'm not that strong_

_Angel of broken hearts where on earth are you tonight  
Help me find a place to start to get me over her  
Maybe I mistreated love have I not suffered long enough  
Angel of broken hearts take this pain away  
Take this pain away_

_Some days I think that I've come through the worst of it and I'm on the healing side  
And then she kicks up like a dustbowl wind and covers up my mind  
I lose hours I lose days in the haze that used to be and then I'm on my knees_

_Angel of broken hearts where on earth are you tonight  
Help me find a place to start to get me over her  
Maybe I mistreated love have I not suffered long enough  
Angel of broken hearts take this pain away  
Take this pain away_

_I've paid with prayers I've paid with tears  
But I'll probably pay for years  
I could use a little mercy here_

_Angel of broken hearts where on earth are you tonight  
Help me find a place to start to get me over her  
Maybe I mistreated love have I not suffered long enough  
Angel of broken hearts take this pain away  
Take this pain away_

_Oh angel come and take this pain"_

"What do you think?" Asked Jason.

"I like it but who is the girl in the song?" Asked Jewels.

"You." Said Jason.

"Why me?" Asked Jewels.

"When you started dating Riley." Said Jason.

"I hate him." Said Jewels.

"Me to." Said Jason chuckled.

"I think everyone does." Said Jewels laughing.

"What are you going to do about the gang?" Asked Jason.

"I don't know weigh my options. What do you think I should do?" Asked Jewels.

"You already know what I want you to do." Said Jason.

"Ok, let's say for a minute I was going to quite who would I pick to take my place, I would still have people after me or keep the gang away from Stacey." Said Jewels.

"I don't know." Said Jason.

"See, not so easy is it?" Asked Jewels.

"No, it's not but didn't someone once tell you to follow your heart no matter what?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah they did, but it's not that easy." Said Jewels.

"Hey I was right about my sister." Said Jason.

"She said I told you so." Said Jewels.

"Yes she did." Said Jason.

"How's Chris?" Asked Jewels.

"You don't know how your own brother is ding?" Asked Jason.

"Nope I don't." Said Jewels.

"His fine, at least until he finds out about us." Said Jason shocked.

"True he will not be happy about his little sister and best friend dating." Said Jewels smiling.

"What is he going to do about it?" Asked Jason.

"Nothing really bad." Said Jewels.

"You see nothing to worry about." Said Jason.

"I thought I was the care free one." Said Jewels laughing.

"Now there's two of us." Said Jason.

"I guess that can't be a bad thing." Said Jewels.

"I am really looking forward to Saturday." Said Jason.

"Me to, but I should go." Said Jewels getting up to leave.

"Jewels wait I need to tell you something." Said Jason.

"What?" Asked Jewels turning around to look at him.

"Sky and them know someone is hurting you." Said Jason.

"Do they know who?" Asked Jewels worried.

"No." Said Jason.

"How do you know this?" Asked Jewels.

"They were hiding be hide a tree in the woods and started talking to me, Sky said something about it." Said Jason.

"Ok." Said Jewels.

"Your not going to ask me what I said to them?" Asked Jason surprised/shocked.

"No I trust you." Said Jewels as she climed out the window.

"Bye Jewels." Said Jason.

"Bye Jason." Said Jewels.

**Jewels's POV**

_I can't believe that Sky and them know that someone is hurting me. I can't let them find out who it is._

**Normal POV**

"Hi Jewels." Said Chris as Jewels walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey bro. Said Jewels as she made herself something to eat.

"Where have you been?" Asked Chris.

"None of your business." Said Jewels turning around and walked out of the door.

"Hi Jewels." Said Sango.

"Hey Sango, hey guys." Said Jewels.

"You smell funny." Said Shippo.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jewels confused.

"You smell different." Said Shippo.

"I need to get to sleep." Said Jewels.

"Ok." Said Kagome as they walked out of the door.

Jewels finished what she was eating and got on her computer.

**CrazyChick:** Hey girl.

**SexyChick: **Hi Alex.

**CrazyChick: **I heard you had a busy day.

**SexyChick: **No more then normal.

**CrazyChick: **Oh really well I heard that you have a date with my brother.

**SexyChick: **Oh yeah, I guess you heard.

**CrazyChick: **Yeah I heard. Why didn't you tell me?

**SexyChick: **Ihad practice, then I was with the gang and then I was at your house but I was talking with your brother.

**CrazyChick: **Why didn't you stop in my room and see me?

**SexyChick: **Because I really needed to talk too him.

**CrazyChick: **My brother is the only one you can really talk to?

**SexyChick: **Yeah, sorry.

**CrazyChick: **You always did like him.

**SexyChick: **Hey I've only known him for two years.

**CrazyChick: **So?

**SexyChick: **So, I didn't always like him.

**CrazyChick: **Yes you did.

**SexyChick: **Ok enough of this, what do you think about the gang?

**CrazyChick: **Why you went listen.

**SexyChick: **I just want to know.

**CrazyChick: **Ok,I think you are stupid forstaying in it.

**SexyChick: **Thanks girl.

**CrazyChick: **What are friends for.

**SexyChick: **If you can't trust your friends who can you trust.

**CrazyChick:** Noone I guess. Hey if you and my brother become boyfriend and girlfriend your not going to tell him about the stuff I do are you?

**SexyChick: **No way.

**CrazyChick: **Good, he would be so mad.

**SexyChick: **The thought of his little sister doing that stuff it wouldn't be pretty.

**CrazyChick: **True, he thinks I can do no wrong, but little does he know I can.

**SexyChick: **So true.

**With Inuyasha and Them**

"Shippo what did you mean when you said Jewels smelled funny?" Asked Kagome.

"She didn't smell like she normal does." Said Shippo.

"Did you three smell it to?" Asked Sango.

"She was taken." Said Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean taken?" Asked Miroku.

"What do you think I mean by taken." Said Sesshomaru rolling his eyes.

"Jewels wouldn't do that." Said Sango not wanting to believe what Sesshomaru was saying about one of her best friends.

"That's the only reason why she would smell like that." Said Sesshomaru.

"I can't believe it." Said Koga shocked.

"Someone beat you to her." Said Inuyasha like it was nothing.

"Shut up mutt, I still have Kagome." Said Koga putting his arm around her waist.

"Let go of her wolfboy." Said Inuyasha getting mad.

**With Sky and Them**

"I can't believe this." Said Sky.

"Why not?" Asked Brandon.

"Because this is not like her." Said Sky.

"Sky did you ever think that maybe your not in love with Jewels, but who she used to be?" Asked Helia.

"No way, I am in love with her." Said Sky.

"You keep saying that she's not the girl we used to know, she different now and nobody can change that, she is who she is now." Said Brandon walking around.

**With Alex and Jason**

"What's up big bro?" Asked Alex walking in his room.

"Nothing, and you just can't walk in to my room like that." Said Jason.

"Who cares." Said Alex.

"I do, I don't go walking in to your room like that." Said Jason trying to make a point.

"What's your point?" Asked Alex sitting down on his bed.

"I could have has a girl in here." Said Jason.

"I knew you wouldn't." Said Alex.

"How would you know if I did or not?" Asked Jason.

"Cause you have a date with Jewels you wouldn't sleep with someone then go on a date with someone else." Said Alex.

"Still you don't think I will?" Asked Jason.

"Yes I do, it's not like you to do that you're not a playboy." Said Alex.

"I can't even believe I'm talking to you about this, now out." Said Jason.

**With Jewels**

Jewels was doing her homework and she got up to get a book for her book report when Robert come in.

"There you are!" Said Robert.

"Here I am." Said Jewels confused.

Robert grabbed her arm through her a crossed the room and landed on her bed.

**Jewels's POV**

_Here we go again. Why does he do this to me?_

I get up and run but he grabs my arm again.

_God how many times can he grab my arm?_

**Normal POV**

"Let me go!" Yelled Jewels trying to get free.

"No." Said Robert as he throughs Jewels to the floor by her bed.

Jewels doesn't try to get up, then he pulls her up by her hair and puts her on the bed, saddles her Jewels is throughing her arms all around, then he hits and slaps her.

Just when Jewels was getting ready for another blow the phone rings.

"I will be back." Said Robert has he got off her and left the room.

Jewels got up ran to her bedroom door shut and locked it and went to bed.

* * *

**R&R There is a poll on my profile goand take it. How does Jason know Jewels is stronger then she looks? What does Jewels have planned? How does Jason know she's not like she seems? Does Jason know something knowbody else knows not even her best friend Alex? Why does Jason and Alex's parents hate Jewels? Does Jewels have a heart?**


	15. Chapter 13

**Jason's POV**

_I can't believe it. Today I finally told Jewels how I feel about her and she feels the same way._ Jason thought to himself. _My parents are not happy about it though. They are not happy that I want to play music instead of being a doctor they want me to be. Dad wants me to go out with Victoria again. I can't believe I ever dated her. She doesn't even believe in my dream._

**Alex's POV**

_Yes! Finally, they are getting together. _Alex thought, relieved._ Jewels is always looking at him but when I say anything to her about it she just says I am crazy and Jason is the same way. I think they can help each other now if only they can make it._

**With the Parents**

"I don't like this Shane, I don't like this one bit." Said Taylor getting ready for bed.

"What can we do about it though, they both know we don't like her." Said Shane walking out of the bathroom.

"She is pulling our kids down the wrong path." Said Taylor.

"I know dear." Said Shane.

"Jason should be a doctor that is good job for him." Said Taylor.

"Yes it is and Alex should be a lawyer." Said Shane getting in bed.

"Now if only we could get her to stop all those sins." Said Taylor getting in bed as well.

"In my day you didn't do that stuff until you were married." Said Shane.

"I know sweetie and that music it's dreadful." Said Taylor turning the light off.

"Good night dear." Said Shane.

"Good night sweetie." Said Taylor.

**The Next Day with Jewels**

Jewels wakes up and goes to the bathroom. _Oh god my head, cheek and upper arm hurt. I should look at my cheek and arm so I can see what needs to be done,_ Jewels said to herself. _Man I hope I still have some of that cream. It's a really good lifesaver. God I hate mornings like this and I hate nights like last night. I should have just went to a party instead of staying here._ Jewels looked in the mirror to see a bruise on her cheek and arm, she did her normal routine and drove to school like nothing happened.

**With Jason**

"Hey Jason what are you looking at?" Asked Chris.

"Nothing." Said Jason looking away from Jewels walking over to her friends.

"I can't wait for the big game on Friday." Said Kevin.

"We are so gonna win." Said Tommy.

"You don't know that, we haven't even played this game yet." Said Andros.

"We have Jason, we can't lose when we have Jason." Said Tommy.

"Well if he keeps this up, we will lose the game." Said Jimmy looking at Jason.

"Yeah, what is he looking at?" Asked Peter.

They followed to where Jason's eyes lead to and found something that shocked all of them.

"He is out of his mind." Said Tommy.

"I know." Said Andros.

"It's a good thing that Chris isn't here." Said Timmy.

"He's mad, I tell you mad." Said Peter.

"How can he even look at her." Said Kevin.

"Have you heard what people are saying about her?" Asked Andros.

"Heard what people are saying about who?" Asked Jason coming back to earth.

"About Jewels." Said Tommy.

"What are they saying?" Asked Jason already knowing some of it.

"That she's put a guy in a coma." Said Tommy.

"Yeah I wish I saw that." Said Max.

"Yeah I heard it took 5 guys from the basketball team to get her off him." Said Kevin.

"I heard it was seven and then she hooked up with them." Said Jimmy.

"I heard she drove her bike on the rail of a roof of one of the buildings twice, cause she was dared." Said Tommy.

"And people think she is behind those two girls disappearing." Said Max.

"Come on guys you don't believe that stuff do you?" Asked Andros.

"You don't believe that stuff, do you." Asked Andros.

"She was the last person to see them and there's a video of her on the bike." Said Jimmy.

"I'll meet you guys later." Said Jason.

"Same here." Said Andros as they went in the school building.

"Okay level with me, what's going on?" Asked Andros looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jason.

"We all saw you looking at her." Said Andros.

"Who her:" Asked Jason.

"Jewels." Said Andros.

"How do you know who she is?" Asked Jason.

"Everyone knows that about her, she's one bad ass girl, that nobody should mess with." Said Andros.

"She's my sister's best friend." Said Jason.

"What is going on with you?" Asked Andros.

"You can't tell the others." Said Jason.

"Ok." Said Andros not sure about this.

"I like her a lot and I have a date with her on Saturday." Said Jason.

"Wow." Said Andros shocked.

"Yeah." Said Jason.

"We knew something was going on." Said Andros.

"How?" Asked Jason.

"We saw you looking at her and you couldn't focus on what was going on around you." Said Andros.

"I do not." Said Jason.

"Then what did we say about the game?" Asked Andros.

**With Jewels**

"Girl look." Said Elizabeth sitting on a car.

"At what?" Asked Jewels sitting by Alex.

"Your friend Fason." Said John.

"It's Jason and he is my brother." Said Alex angry and before Jewels could say anything.

"Ok chill." Said LeAnn.

"Jewels what with you, you haven't said anything all morning." Said Carrie.

"Nothing" Said Jewels hatefully. _Why does Jason keep looking over here?_ Jewels asked herself, _Is it because of Alex? Or me? What is it our friends see? Or worse my brother. And what did he mean the party wasn't the first time he saw me._

"Jewels are you coming?" Asked Toby.

"No." Said Jewels as they left leaving just Alex and her.

"Why didn't you stand up for my brother?" Asked Alex.

"You started talking before I could say anything." Said Jewels.

"So you're saying that if I hadn't stood up for my brother you would have." Said Alex.

"Yes, I would have, I've done it before." Said Jewels.

"You know what all I have to go on is our friendship so I am trusting in you." Said Alex.

"Good now…what the hell." Said Jewels looking at who was walking up to the school.

"What, What is it?" Asked Alex looking around trying to find out what Jewels was talking about.

"Look over there." Said Jewels pointing to a group of people.

"Are they new?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah I can't believe they are here." Said Jewels.

"You know them?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah, I do, you remember those people I was talking about a few days ago?" Asked Jewels.

"Yeah." Said Alex.

"That's them." Said Jewels.

"I get it now." Said Alex.

"OK, then can you not tell them anything about the life I live now and your brother?" Asked Jewels.

"Sure you know you can count on me for anything." Said Alex.

"Thanks." Said Jewels as they do their handshake.

**With Riven and Them**

"Have you heard what they are saying about Jewels?" Asked Bloom.

"I can't believe some of the stuff." Said Helia.

"What do you think Sky?" Asked Flora.

"I don't know, I don't want to think about her anymore." Said Sky losing all faith in Jewels.

"Hey Bloom, is this what schools is really like down here?" Asked Stella.

"Mostly." Said Bloom.

"Do you see how they are trying not to know each other?" Said Tecna.

"I wonder why." Said Timmy.

"Cause he is the captain of the football team and he is the quarterback." Said Riven.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Stella.

"Everything." Said Bloom.

"What do you mean Bloom?" Asked Helia.

"The quarterback is always the captain of the football team and they are always the stars of the school, they can't be seen with people like Jewels." Said Bloom.

"Is that all?" Asked Musa.

"No any of the captains are stars of the school, they are the big shots of the school." Said Bloom.

"Wow." Said Musa.

**Back with Jason and Andros**

"Hey Jason." Said Stephanie walking up to Jason and Andros.

"Hey Steph." Said Jason.

"Hi guys." Said Hana.

"Hi Hana." Said Andros.

"What were you guys talking about?" Asked Steph.

"The game." Answered Jason.

"Do you think we will win?" Asked Hana.

"Come on Hana, Jason is playing doesn't that answer your question?" Asked Stephanie.

"Yeah it should." Said Hana.

"So what are you guys doing for the party?" Asked Stephanie.

"I don't know." Said Jason.

"It's at Kevin's house, right?" Asked Hana making sure.

"Is it always?" Asked Andros.

"I don't know." Said Hana.

"We should go." Said Stephanie.

"Yeah, see you guys in class." Said Hana as they walked away.

"Now tell me more." Said Andros.

"No." Said Jason walking away.

**Back with Jewels and Alex**

"Who are those two?" Asked Jewels.

"I don't know but I think they are friends with my brother." Said Alex.

"Really." Said Jewels.

"Yeah." Said Alex.

"We should go in." Said Jewels.

"I guess you are right." Said Alex starting to go in.

"The other way." Said Jewels going in the direction she was pointing to.

"We always go in this way." Said Alex pointing her way.

"I know, I just feel like a change today." Said Jewels.

"Fine." Said Alex following Jewels passing her brother.

**With Jason and Andros**

"Hey Jason are you going to the party tonight over at Bobby's house?" Asked Andros standing in front of his friend.

"I don't know yet." Said Jason.

"Here comes Jewels and your sis." Said Andros.

Jason looked at them, Jewels looked at him letting her note drop at his feet, when their eyes met time seemed to stop.

"You have it bad." Said Andros as Jewels and Alex went inside.

"How do you know that?' Asked Jason.

"Cause you didn't even know she was gone until I said something." Said Andros.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Jason.

"What's this?" Asked Andros picking up the piece of paper.

"It's mine." Said Jason taking it.

"How do you know?" Asked Andros.

"It says my name on it." Said Jason showing him.

_Who dropped it? _Jason asked himself before he opened the note.

_**Jayes **_

_**I might be late for our daily get together, I have something **_

_**Important to do, I'll tell you what happens and what it is **_

_**When I see you are you going to Bobby's Party?**_

_**Maybe I will see you there.**_

**_Jewels_**

_**P.S. I can't wait until Saturday and don't worry **_

_**About your parents, wish me luck.**_

_Good luck Jewels on what ever it is._ Jason thought.

"Why does it say?" Asked Andros trying to look at the paper.

"I don't have to tell you." Said Jason.

**Jewels's POV**

_But didn't someone once tell you to follow your heart no matter what? But didn't someone tell you to follow your heart no matter what? But didn't someone once tell you to follow your heart no matter what?_

**YOU KNOW HE'S RIGHT!**

_Yeah so?_

**DO IT.**

I don't know.

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW. **

I don't know if I can do it.

**YOU! LITTLE MISS I CAN PUT MY SELF IN LIFE OR DEATH PLACE BUT I CAN'T DO THIS.**

_Hey! Look at who's talking you are me._

**I KNOW THAT'S HOW I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS.**

_I hate you._

**I know.**

_Ok I need to stop talking to myself._

**YES YOU DO.**

**With Jason & Andros**

"I guess I am going to that party." Said Jason walking into the building.

"What changed your mind?" Asked Andros.

"Nothing." Said Jason.

"Now you know that's not true." Said Andros.

"Yes it is." Said Jason not wanting to tell him the real reason why.

"Wait a minute, that note showed up right after Jewels and Alex went by." Said Andros.

"So?" Said Jason.

"It was from Jewels." Said Andros.

"What? No way." Said Jason.

"No way what?" Asked Chris walking up to them.

"No way we are going to last the game on Friday." Said Andros.

"That's right because we have Jason." Said Chris slapping him on the back.

**With Jewels and Alex**

"Look at them, they are acting like they don't have a care in the world." Said Alex looking at Jason, Andros and Chris.

"I know girl." Said Jewels.

"Hey Jewels." Said Riley walking up to them.

"I hate him." Said Alex.

"That makes three of us." Said Jewels.

"Who's the third?" Asked Alex.

"Your brother." Said Jewels.

"I see you showed up today Jewels." Said Adam.

"What ever." Said Jewels as he walked away.

Unknown to them 6 people were listening to their conversation.

**With Them**

"I don't believe that Jason knows Chris." Said Brandon.

"Who's Chris?" Asked Stella.

"He's one of Jewels brother's." Said Sky.

"He's cute." Said Bloom.

"I don't think Chris knows about Jewels and Jason." Said Flora.

"I can't see how that can happen." Said Tecna.

"Didn't you guys see the way that they were looking at each other, and he didn't even know or how that guy lied to him about what they were talking about." Said Musa.

"Hey you boys want to have some fun later?" Asked Bailey walking up to them.

"Hey! Bailey why don't you just walk away and find some other boy." Said Jewels walking up o them.

"You know Jewels your brother was fun the other night, maybe I should have some more fun with him." Said Bailey.

"My brother would never sleep with you, he wouldn't even bother looking at someone like you." Said Jewels.

"Oh really he looks at you doesn't he?" Said Bailey as she started to walk away with a smirk on her face.

**With Jason, Chris and Andros**

"Hey what's going on over there?" Asked Andros pointing at Jewel's and them.

"I don't know what it is, but it's making my sister pissed off." Said Chris.

"How can you tell?" Asked Jimmy walking up to them with the others behind him.

"She's getting red in the face." Answered Chris.

**Meanwhile with Jewels**

"Jewels calm down you don't want to get suspended again do you?" Asked Alex.

"Why not, she needs to learn her lesson." Said Jewels.

"Jason! Chris! A little help over here." Yelled Alex trying to hold Jewels back.

"What can we do?" Asked Chris running over to his sister and friend with his friends behind him.

"Get her out of here, calm her down, something I don't care." Answered Alex.

"Jason grab my sister and let's get her outside." Said Chris.

"Sure." Said Jason as he grabbed her by the waist.

"Are you coming Jason?" Asked Chris.

I'm coming but we should get some help. Your sister is stronger than she looks." Said Jason as Timmy, Andros, and Kevin grab a hold of her. _(A/N Jason knew she is stronger then she looks, he just didn't know she was that strong.)_

**Outside**

"Put me down Jason." Said Jewels trying to get free.

"No." Said Jason.

"Calm down first sis, then they will put you down." Said Chris.

"No NOW!" Yelled Jewels.

"What's going on now?" Asked Tommy walking up to them.

"What are you going to do with her?" Asked Peter in disgust.

"Trying to calm her down." Answered Jimmy trying to get a better hold of her.

"Why?" Asked Max.

"Because she'll hurt Bailey." Said Andros.

"Why are you trying to stop her from hurting that slut." Asked Peter.

"Or better yet why does she want to hurt her?" Asked Tommy.

"How should we know that?" Said Chris.

"She was trying to get Bailey to leave Sky and them alone, then she went off about you so she was trying to get her to stop saying stuff about you and after that Bailey practically called her a slut so she's lost it." Said Alex walking over to them.

"Ok they know now, let me go." Said Jewels.

"No." Said Jason.

"Not until you calm down, I know what you can do." Said Alex.

"And so do I." Whispered Jason in her ear.

Jewel's takes a deep breath. "Fine I am calm." as she takes another deep breath.

"Guys let go of her." Said Jason as they let go of her.

"So Sky is back." Said Chris.

"Yup." Said Jewels.

"Wait you know this Sky to?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah from when we were kids." Said Chris.

"I'll be at the party by 7." Jason whispered in her ear.

"Come on Alex, we have to go." Said Jewels as she started to walk up the steps.

"Sis thanks." Said Chris .

"Whatever." Said Jewels not even looking back.

"See I try and be nice and she's still like that." Said Chris.

"Alex. Now." Said Jewels.

"Coming." Said Alex running after her.

"Now what do you have to say about her?" Asked Andros.

"The same." Said Peter.

"I just don't get her?" Said Chris.

"Maybe she's not as bad as she seems?" Suggested Jason walking inside leaving them is wondering what is with him.

**Inside**

"Hey Jewels what was that between you and that girl?" Asked Bloom as they walked by.

"She's the school slut." Said Alex for Jewels.

"And was trying to get the boys to sleep with her." Said Jewels.

"Thanks." Said Brandon.

"It's nothing just looking out for my friends." Said Jewels not looking at Sky.

**Later**

Jewels was driving to the hide out.

"Hey Ang." Said Dylan walking up to her.

"What do you want?" Asked Jewels getting out of her car.

"Nothing, man what's with you today?" Asked Dylan.

"Nothing just being me." Said Jewels.

"No, you aren't, you're never this hateful or cold, not even when you were with Riley." Said Dylan.

"Who cares?" Said Jewels.

"Hey Angel." Said Heather walking over to them.

"I need to she Sharna in my office now." Said Jewels.

"Ok, I'll go get her." Said Heather.


	16. Chapter 14

"Why do you need to see her?" Asked Dylan as Heather ran into the house.

"Why do you need to know something that is none of your business." Said Jewels as she walked away.

**With Jason**

"Hey Jason." Said Victoria running up to him.

"Hi Victoria." Said Jason trying to be nice.

"We still on for tonight?" Asked Victoria smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jason shocked at what she said.

"Your dad called me this morning and told me that we have a date tonight." Said Victoria.

"No we don't, I would never go out with you, ever again." Said Jason.

"You are taking me out tonight." Said Victoria.

"No I am not, and I repeat I am not going to date you ever again." Said Jason walking away.

"Hey bro what was that all about?" Asked Alex running up to him.

"Dad set up a date for me with Victoria this morning, without telling me you just had to tell mom I had a date." Said Jason.

"Don't pull me in to this." Said Alex moving to stand in front of him.

"You know I am right that's; why you can't say it isn't." Said Jason looking at her.

"So what?" Asked Alex.

Jason looked at his watch to see what time it is.

"Look I have to go." Said Jason walking out around her.

**With Jewels**

"You can't do this!" Screamed Toby standing in the living room of the hide out with some of the gang members.

"I can and I did!" Shouted Jewels as she walked out the door.

"Angel come on." Said Carrie.

"No." Said Jewels walking out of the door Jewels.

Jewels go in her car and drove off to meet Jason.

**Inside the Hide Out**

"I can't believe she did this." Said Matt.

"I never would have thought she would have done this." Said Elizabeth.

**With Jason**

Jason was sitting in a clearing leaning on a tree, looking at the pond waiting for Jewels.

"Jason!" Shouted Jewels running up to him smiling.

"Hey there you are." Stated Jason smiling as she sat down on her knees.

"I did it, there was a fight and some yelling but I did it." Said Jewels happily.

"What did you do?" Asked Jason frowning.

"I'm out." Answered Jewels.

"What are you out of?" Asked Jason not understanding what this is about.

"Of the gang." Said Jewels smiling.

"I thought you wouldn't get out." Said Jason.

"What you said kept going through my mind." Answered Jewels.

"Your mean, but didn't someone tell you to follow your heart no matter what?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, I can't believe I did it." Said Jewels.

"It's about time you got out." Said Jason.

"Ok ok I get it." Said Jewels.

"Do you really get it? I mean I would worry about you every night." Said Jason being serious.

"You worry about me?" Asked Jewels shocked.

"Yeah I went to bed wondering if that was the last time I would see you again." Said Jason looking at her.

"I had no idea, but what were you so worried about?" Asked Jewels.

"That you would get killed in a fight or one on one with someone who wanted revenge on you for killing someone they knew." Said Jason.

"Or at home." Said Jewels.

"Or at home." Said Jason.

"I am out of the gang now so don't worry." Said Jewels looking deep in his eyes with a smile on her face letting him know once again she meant what she was saying.

"Your really out?" Asked Jason.

"Yes and I'm not going back." Said Jewels smiling.

"Good." Said Jason then he kissed her.

The pulled away from each other.

"Is my bro going to be at this party?" Asked Jewels.

"I'm not sure, why?" Asked Jason.

"Cause if he is we will have to play a game on him." Answered Jewels smiling back.

"We will be playing a game anyway, because of your friends." Said Jason.

"Did any of them see you looking at me this morning? Asked Jewels.

"All of them but your bro." Answered Jason.

"Do any of them know yet?" Asked Jewels.

"Andros only because he wouldn't drop it." Said Jason.

"So he knows about us?" Asked Jewels worried.

"I know Andros he won't tell." Said Jason knowing that was why she was worried.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Jewels.

"Yes." Said Jason.

"Okay, you do realize that Alex knows about us too." Said Jewels.

"Yeah which reminds me there is something I need to tell you and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." Said Jason.

"Ok what is it?" Asked Jewels.

"My dad call Victoria this morning and set up a date with me for tonight, I didn't know anything about it until I was walking to my Jeep." Said Jason.

"What?" Said Jewels standing up.

"Jewels I told her off." Said Jason standing to follow her.

"I can't believe this." Said Jewels walking back and forth.

"I'm not going Jewels, hey listen." Jason said as he grabbed her upper arm.

"Ow." Said Jewels as he let go.

"What did something happen to your arm?" Asked Jason with concerns written on his face.

"It's nothing." Said Jewels.

"Let me see it." Said Jason .

"I said it's nothing Jason." Said Jewels.

"I don't care I want to see it." Said Jason.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Asked Jewels.

"No." Said Jason.

"Fine." Said Jewels moving her shirt up her arm.

"Who did this?" Asked Jason.

"Who do you think." Answered Jewels.

"I'll kill him." Said Jason.

"You can't kill him besides, I'm fine." Said Jewels.

"What happened?" Said Jason.

"No." Said Jewels not wanting to tell him.

"Why not?" Asked Jason.

"Because then you might kill him." Answered Jewels.

"He tried again didn't he?" Said Jason.

"Yeah." Answered Jewels.

"Jewels why didn't you tell me sooner?" Asked Jason.

"When you were with your friends, when you Kevin, Andros wouldn't let me go?" Asked Jewels.

"Ok I get it, there was no way you could tell me. I just wish we didn't have to hide us." Said Jason.

"I know, but everything you worked for will be gone I know you don't care, I was at the top of the school you don't want anywhere near the bottom." Said Jewels

"I want to hold, you kiss, you talk to you, hang out with you, show you off, I don't want to hide the fact that we are together." Said Jason making Jewels stop pacing and look at him shocked.

"Jason I think I really love you, I would love for that stuff to but everyone knows that we are from two different worlds and people like us shouldn't be together, if they knew about us then it would make it harder on us to stay together, you know how your friends look down on me, mine do the same about you, but you could lose them as your friends, I know what that is like, I don't want that for you Tiger." Said Jewels.

"Tiger, you have a name for me?" Asked Jason smiling at her.

"Do you like it?" Asked Jewels.

"Yes I do Beautiful." Said Jason.

"Why did you call me Beautiful?" Asked Jewels.

"A. Because you are and B. If you have a pet name for me then I need one for you." Answered Jason.

"I like it." Said Jewels giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Why did you pick Tiger for mine?" Asked Jason.

"A. Tigers are one of my favorite animals and B. You seem like a Tiger sometimes." Answered Jewels.

**With Inuyasha and them**

"Who do you think it was?" Asked Ayame as they walked through the woods

"I don't know." Said Kagome.

"Hey look there is Jewels." Said Rin pointing at Jewels and Jason.

"Who is that guy? Asked Sango.

"What guy." Asked Koga.

"That guy." Sango said pointed him out.

"You don't think? Miroku started to say.

"No he is not the guy." Said Sesshomaru looking at them.

"Rin go play with Jewels." Said Rin as she went to follow Shippo but there were stopped by Kohaku.

"Why did you stop Rin?" She asked looking at Kohaku.

"Because I want to play with you and Shippo." Answered Kohaku.

"Ok." They said together as they ran the other way.

**At the same time with Jason and Jewels**

Jason puts his hand on her cheek as they moved closer in a passionate kiss, Jewels put her arms around his neck, Jason puts his arms around her waist pulling her closer, Jason runs his tongue along her bottom lip asking to let him in, Jewels let him in then they pull apart for air smiling.

**With Inuyasha and them**

"Whoa." Said Sango.

"Who is he?" Asked Kagome.

"How in the Hell do we know." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up mutt face!" Yelled Koga.

"Shh…Not loud." Kagome whispered.

"Why not. " Stated Inuyasha.

**With Jewels and Jason**

Jason & Jewels pulled away after hearing the shouting.

"Who was that?" Asked Jason breathing heavy from the kiss.

"It…Sounded…Like Inuyasha…. And Koga." Answered Jewels trying to calm down.

"How…. Would they … Find…. Us?" Asked Jason.

"Not sure." Answered Jewels.

**Back with Them**

"They heard you two." Said Ayame.

"So." Said Koga.

"Like I care." Said Inuyasha.

"This Sesshomaru would like you to shut up or this Sesshomaru will do it for you." Threatened Sesshomaru..

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked a pissed off Jewels walking up to them with her hands on her hips and a stone face on.

"We were taking a walk when we saw the show." Answered Miroku as Sanyo hit him over the head.

"Thank you Sango." Said Jewels with a smile on her face to thank her friends who is like a sister to her.

"Beautiful calm down." Replied Jason.

"How can I calm down, they were spying on us." Stated Jewels looking at him.

"Jewels we weren't even looking for you." Answered Kagome.

"Yeah right, why don't I believe that?" Question Jewels.

"Who was it bitch? Cause it wasn't him?" Asked Inuyasha pointing at Jason.

"Who was what?" Replied Jewels.

"Mutt face wants to know who took you I don't know why he would want to know when I am the one that wants to know the most." Said Koga.

"It's none of your business." Replied Jewels.

"Why are you here?" Asked Jason.

"We went for a walk." Said Sango.

"Who are you anyway?" Asked Miroku.

"Jason, I'm Jewels's boyfriend."

"You know who he is now." Said Jewels.

"I have to go Beautiful, but I'll see you tonight right?" Replied Jason as he started to walk away.

"You know it." Jewels said smiling.

"Do you two have a date or something." Said Kagome.

"He's going to be at a party I'm going to." Replied Jewels walking away.

"Oh you can't tell anybody about Jason and me."

"Why not?" Asked Sango.

"Because it wouldn't go over with everyone." As Jewels walked away.

**With Sky & Them**

"Did you see how she wouldn't look at me." Questioned Sky.

"Yes Sky we did." Answered Timmy.

"Sky sit down." Said Helia.

"Why?" Asked Sky.

"Because you're driving us nuts!" Yelled Stella walking with them.

"Sky? Brandon?" Is that really you guys?" Asked Chris running up to them.

"Chris! Man I was hoping we would run in to you?" Said Brandon shocked.

"Brandon my man what's up?" Asked Chris.

"You mean other than Sky is make us come to Earth?" Said Brandon as the others stood there.

"You guys didn't have to come you know!" Shouted Sky.

"Why are you guys here?" Asked Chris .

"To see Jewels." Replied Brandon.

"Chris just looked at them and started laughing." Good luck finding her."

"Why do you say that? Asked Brandon.

"What do you mean like in a gang? I just meant that you can never find her?" Questioned Chris.

They looked at each other wondering if he knew about the gang.

"That's what we thought to." Stated Sky thinking about Chris knew about Jewels now.


	17. Chapter 15

"Do you know?" Asked Brandon.

"Know what? Asked Chris.

"She's in a gang!" Shouted Stella.

"You're kidding me right?" Chris said looking at them laughing.

"No we aren't kidding Chris." Said Riven.

"How do you know?" Asked Chris.

"She told us." Answered Timmy.

"Plus it wasn't that hard with the tattoo on her upper left arm." Replied Helia.

"I've never seen it." Said Chris thinking we've seen it.

"We've seen it." Said Sky.

"There are a lot of gangs here." Said Chris.

"Is one of them called The Dare Devils?" Asked Bloom.

"Yeah they are one of the deadly gangs around here, why?" Asked Chris.

"She's a part of that gang, not only that she's the leader." Replied Jewels.

**With Jewels**

"Hey Lex." Said Jewels walking up to her table.

"Hey Jewels, how's my brother." Asked Alex with a smile on her face.

"Fine." Said Jewels laughing as she sat down.

"Why are you here?" Asked Alex.

"I need to think." Answered Jewels.

"Can I get something for you?"

"Yes a Mountain Dew." Jewels said.

"Ice Tea for me." Answered Alex.

"Coming right up."

"What do you need to think about?" Asked Alex.

"Everything." Stated Jewels.

"Here are your drinks, can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah can I have some cheese fries?" Asked Jewels.

"Ok and you?'

"Nothing for me." Said Alex.

"Ok, I'll be right back.

"Thank you." Said Jewels to the waitress.

"Wow you saying thank you to someone that's not me or my brother now I've seen everything." Said Alex shocked and laughing.

"Are you going to that party? Asked Jewels laughing.

"Which party?" Asked Alex.

"The one at Kevin's house." Replied Jewels.

"Yeah." Said Alex.

"Cool, Molly wants me to come plus Jason said he would come." Said Jewels.

"I should have known." Said Alex rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys what?" Said Jewels.

"You and Jason are getting married?" Said Alex half kidding and half laughing.

"UM….no I quit the gang." Said Jewels happily.

"Finally!" Shouted Alex making everyone turn and look at them making both girls start to laugh.

"Ok, Ok, I get it you didn't like me in the gang either?" Said Jewels.

"That's right." Answered Alex.

"Here you go." As the waitress put the cheese fires down.

"Thank you." Said Jewels As she ate up one of the fries.

"Ok, what's on your mind?" Asked Alex seeing the look in her eyes.

"Just thinking." Answered Jewels.

"What are you thinking about?" Replied Alex.

"How for the fact I can't look at Sky and other stuff." Said Jewels.

"Like…" Alex asked.

"I'm worried about some stuff." Answered Jewels eating a fry.

"You worried about anything man pigs must be fling." Said Alex shocked.

"I do worry about stuff." Said Jewels.

"Like?" Asked Alex.

"Your brother for one and Stacey." Said Jewels.

**With Taylor and Shane**

"Do you think our plan will work?" Asked Taylor cleaning.

"Yes, I mean they used to be so good for each other." Stated Shane getting up.

"You're right dear." Said Taylor going into Alex's room to clean her room.

"I should get back to the church." Said Shane heading to the door.

"Shane." Taylor said walking in the hallway.

"Yes Sweet." Replied Shane.

"Look what I found." Answered Taylor handing him the CD's Trace Adkins: American Man Greatest Hits Volume II and Ice Cube: War and Peace Volume 2 the Pace Disc Album.

"These were in Alex's room?" Shane asked her but already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Said Taylor.

"I'll take care of the them." Said Shane as Taylor handed him the CD's.

**With Jewels**

"Stacey did you do you homework?" Asked Jewels as she was getting a drink.

"Yes." Said Stacy smiling.

"You can go play a game on my computer." Said Jewels as Chris walking in to the kitchen with Sky and them behind him.

"What do you want?" Asked Jewels hatefully.

"Say it's not true?" Replied Chris.

"Say what's not true?" Jewels asked confused.

"What they said about you." Replied Chris.

**Jewels POV**

_What did they tell him? If they told him about Jason and me I will never hear the end of it from Chris._

**Normal POV**

"What did they say?" Asked Jewels not showing how scared she was.

"That you're the leader of the Dare Devils." Answered Chris.

"No." Said Jewels.

"That's a lie Jewels." Replied Sky.

"We saw the Tattoo." Said Brandon.

"Jewels are they telling the truth?" Questioned Chris.

"No, now if you don't mind I have stuff I need to go." Said Jewels walking out of the room.

"Chris she's lying." Said Timmy.

"I didn't know what to believe about her anymore." Said Chris.

"What do you mean?" Asked Flora.

**With Jewels**

Jewels sat on her bed with her laptop that she takes with her when she is Inuyasha and then she gets on messenger.

**AngelOfDarkness:** Why did you quit?

**WingOfTheNight:** How could you leave us?

**Sexycat:** What made you leave?

**LightInDark:** Are you nuts?

**HotWarlock:** Yo bitch how could you put her in charge? Do you have a death wish for us? I am the one that was next in line. What in the hell were you thinking?

Jewels just sighed looking at the screen as windows kept opening.

"Jewels can I have a snack? Asked Stacy from Jewels main computer.

"Sure let's go get you one." Said Jewels getting up off her bed.

"Ok." Said Stacey following.

**Jewel's POV**

_I can't believe I have to play that role of mother to Stacey. God Jennifer is her mom not me, so why am I playing mom again? Oh yes she's never here hell I'm surprised she hasn't started calling me mom yet. I need to talk to Sky and them before they say anything else to Chris, like Jason and me they tell him and I'm dead. I want to believe Jason about Andros but I don't know. I don't know him maybe I should talk to him see what he is like. I wish those something's Jason does but then he would get the looks, what people would say about him or us, I don't want him to know what it's like._

**With Chris**

Chris walked into Jewels's room and looked around the room, then he went to the bed and saw the screen.

**In the Kitchen**

"Who are you guys?" Asked Stacy walking into the room with Jewels.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Asked Jewels looking at them.

"Are we not allowed to be here or some thing?" Asked Bloom.

"Mo… Jewels can I have a cookie?" Asked Stacey.

"Sure." Answered Jewels getting one for her.

"Thank you, I'll go back to my game now." Said Stacey walking up the stairs.

"Look you guys didn't say anything about me and Jason did you?" Asked Jewels.

"What would it matter?" Asked Stella.

"He can't know." Said Jewels.

"Why not? It's his friend." Stated Brandon.

"Because he would not take it well." Replied Jewels.

"You lied." Said Chris running down the stairs.

"About what?" Asked Jewels confused.

"You are in the gang." Said Chris.

"No I am not." Said Jewels.

"Stop lying Jewels!" Shouted Sky.

"I'm not!" Yelled Jewels.

"We know you are in the gang Jewels we saw the tattoo you even said so your self!" Said Brandon.

The doorbell started to ring.

"You should go get that." Said Jewels as he started to leave the room.

"Why are you lying?" Asked Flora.

"Why did you tell him?" Asked Jewels giving them a cold look.

"I thought that maybe he could get through your head." Said Sky.

"If I won't listen to you do you really think I will listen to my brother." Said Jewels shaking her head.

"I just can't believe that book." Said Chris walking back to the kitchen.

"I still can't believe that we have to write a book report on it." Said Jason just now seeing Jewels shaking her head but looked up when she heard him.

"I'll go get it." Said Chris walking out of the room just as Chris was gone Jason went over to Jewels and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey Beautiful." He said in her ear.

Jewels smiled at this. "Hey Tiger." She said as she turned her head so she was looking at him.

"I wish we could tell him." He said in a low voice.

"Me too, but you know him." Jewels said.

"There are other people in the room." Said Bloom.

"Sorry." Said Jewels pulling away a little from him.

"I give up." Said Sky making both of them break the eye connation they had.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jewels looking at him.

"You." Replied Sky.

"What about me?" Asked Jewels.

"I give up on trying to help you." Answered Sky standing up.

"Leave her alone." Jason said stepping up.

"Why?" Asked Sky.

"Because you don't even know her anymore." Said Jason.

"Let's go guys, I've had enough of this shit for one day." Said Sky getting up to leave.

"Whatever Sky, you think I've changed, you need to look in the mirror cause you have to." Replied Jewels.

"I think I hear your brother coming." Stated Jason walking away from her.

'I'll be in my room." Said Jewels walking out of the room.

"Here it is The Tale Of Two Cities." Said Chris coming done the stairs.

"Thanks Chris." Said Jason taking the book.

"Where did my sister go?" Asked Chris.

"Upstairs? Hey Jason don't you have something that you need or should tell Chris?" Asked Sky.

"Oh that, I might be late to the party." Said Jason knowing what Sky is talking about.

"Oh ok." Said Chris.

"No, something else like about Jewels." Suggested Sky.

"I think I need to have a word with you." Said Brandon pulling Sky outside.

"What are you trying to do Sky?" Asked Riven following them out with Musa and Stella.

"He should know." Said Sky.

"She's our friend not our enemy." Replied Stella.

"I know that Stella."

"Then why are you trying to hurt her?" Asked Musa.

**Inside**

"What was Sky talking about?" Asked Chris.

"That I think Jewels is going to be there." Answered Jason.

"Oh great." Chris said not liking that his little sister is going to the same party as him.

"I have to get going." Said Jason.

"What? Oh ok, I guess I'll see you at the party." Said Chris lost in his thoughts.

**Chris's POV**

_God I can't believe my sister is going to be at the same party as me. I wonder if Alex is going to be there. No no I can't start thinking like that. I still can't believe Jewels is or was in a gang. I didn't really believe she was in a gang until I saw her chat windows. How could she have been in this kind of stuff and me not knowing anything about it? How could I have not seen it? Did I miss the signs or something? What else is or has she done that i don't know about?_

**With Jewels**

**HopeOfTheNight: **I can't believe you put me as the leader.

**SexyChick: **Believe it.

**HopeOfTheSky: **What about you? What will you do now?

**SexyChick: **I don't know, is everyone still pissed of that I quit?

**HopeOfTheNight: **Yeah.

**HopeOfTheSky: **they are saying it's because of Jason.

**SexyChick: **That's bull.

**HopeOfTheNight: **I know.

**SexyChick: **Hey look you guys I have to go.

**HopeOfTheSky: **Ok bye.

**HopeOfTheNight: **See ya.

Jewels got off her computer and went to change her clothes, she put on a medium purple spaghetti strap shirt that has lace at the top lose fitting, black mini skirt that has a slit up the side and 4 inch medium purple high heels that have straps. Jewels walked out of the bathroom.

"You look pretty." Said Stacey.

"Thank you Stacey, you're going to have to leave this room now." Said Jewels.

"Why?" Asked Stacey.

"Because I am leaving." Answered Jewels.

"Ok." Said Stacey getting up.

"Do you have your whistle?" Asked Jewels as Stacey nodded her head.

"You remember how it works?" Jewels asks.

"I blow it and you come to save me."

"That's right and remember you can come in here if you need to alright?" Jewels says making sure she knows.


	18. Chapter 16: The Party part 1

"Have I forgotten anything?" Asked Jewels walking down the stairs with Stacey.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"None of your business, Jennifer remembers that Stacey has to go to bed at 9." Said Jewels looking at her.

"I know she is my kid." Replied Jennifer.

"Why are you guys still here? And why did you have to go to this party?" Asked Jewels looking at them.

"Kevin is my friend." Replied Chris.

"And we want to go to this party." Answered Musa.

"Just stay out of my way and leave me alone." Jewels said.

"I can see this is going to be a fun night." Chris said being sarcastic.

Jewels just stood there thinking. _"You don't know how right they are."_

"Come on answer."

"Who are you calling Jennifer?" Jewels asked watching her place.

"A babysitter."

"Why?" Asked Sky.

"To watch Stacey."

"How come you can't?" Asked Chris.

"Cause I have stuff I want to do and Jewels is going out."

"Are you that god damn selfish Jennifer! You are her mother so start actions like it! Hollered Jewels.

"Wow Jewels." Sky said speechless.

"Chris how are you getting to the party." Asked Jewels.

"I am not selfish."

"Walking." Chris answered as Jewels shook her head at Jennifer. "What about you?"

"My care, I have to pick Lex and Molly up." Replied Jewels.

"I can't believe this!"

"What?" Asked Flora.

"I can't find a babysitter."

"Jennifer why don't you just watch her? She is your daughter after all." Said Brandon

"I have stuff I have to do."

"Yeah, going to take a ride with your secret "boyfriend" to another state. Jewels stated making Brandon and them look at her in shock and disbelief.

"I don't have a boy friend." Jennifer said.

"Whatever I could really care less whether or not you have a boyfriend as long as Stacey is taken care of and you guys are walking with my brother or what?" Asked Jewels looking at them.

"Walking I guess." Replied Riven.

"Ok I am out of here. Oh Musa here." Said Jewels handing her a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Asked Musa not opening it.

"Something you may not want anyone else to know about Riven." Said Jewels opening the door to leave.

"Thanks." Musa said after reading it.

"No problem." Jewels said leaving.

**Jewels's POV**

_I know saying that about her boyfriend or what ever he is was uncalled for or whatever, especially when Jason is my boyfriend and nobody knows. I can't believe Jennifer she can't be by herself with her daughter for more then 2 minutes._

**Normal POV**

Jewels pulled up to Jason & Alex's house, she texted Alex letting her know she was there.

"Hey girl." Said Alex getting in the car wearing a teal tank top that had straps and short sleeves, at the sides two chains that went from shoulder to shoulder, black pants with jewels around the pockets and sides, teal high heel boots with black laces going down the front of the boots, a teal butterfly necklace, her wavy hair and very little makeup.

"How did you get out of the house tonight without your rents seeing you?"

"Wasn't hard." Alex said getting in the car.

"Look I am going to need your help tonight around 7." Said Jewels driving.

"With Chris not finding out about you and my brother "

"I shouldn't be surprised that you know that, but you will have to help."

"Who else knows and is going to be there?"

"Andros as well as Brandon and them, but we may have a problem." Saying the last part nervously.

"What is the problem?"

"Sky is not happy about Jason and me."

"What your saying is that we will have our hands full with him?"

"Yep." Said Jewels pulling into Molly's driveway.

"Hey Jewels." Molly said running up to them.

"Hey Molly this is Alex, but we call her Lex." Jewels said as Molly got into the back seat of the car.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

"Is your sis coming with us or what?" Jewels asked.

"She will meet me there." Molly replied as Jewels started the car.

"How's your brother getting there?" Asked Molly.

"Walking and two old friends as while as their friends are coming as well."

"I wonder who Jason is bringing with him?" with that said Jewels started thinking weather or not Jason will bring someone with him.

"I don't think so Jewels." Alex said knowing what she was thinking.

"What did I miss something?" Molly asked looking at them in confusion.

"It's nothing we are here now anyway." Jewels said pulling up to the curb.

"Party Time!"

"Lex that's my line." Jewels said as they walked up to the house.

"I don't care."

"You to are funny."

"Why thank you." Said Alex as they walked in the door.

"I didn't know Kevin's parties were like this."

"Then you've never gone to a party with Jewels." Alex said looking at Molly while Jewels was smiling at what Alex said.

"I guess not but we did go to a club."

"What club?" Alex asked.

"It was that teen night club, nothing special." Jewels answered looking around.

"Do you still go their Jewels?"

"No, not really I go to the other clubs and parties, plus places like the revan"

"True she does."

"How do you get of your house Alex?"

"It's not easy with my rents and my brother."

"Mine it's easy I just use my window"

"But your room is on the second floor."

"I have a balcony remember."

"Oh, yeah but isn't it always locked?" Asked Alex as the got something to drink.

"I am the one that locks it."

"Do you have a key?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid."

"We never said you are."

"Good, hey how about if we dance?"

"Yes."

"I don't know."

"Come on Molly."

"Yeah live a little."

"I'm not all that good."

"Who cares?"

"I don't want to be laughed at."

"People won't laugh at you"

"Yes they will."

"No they won't"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

**A Few Hours**

"Guys I'll be right back I need to get a drink." Said Molly walking away

"What time is it?"

"7:30."

"WHAT?! Do you see your brother?"

"No, what time did he say he would be here?"

"7."

"What are you girls talking about?" Asked Jason putting his hands on Jewels hips.

"The normal you." Alex said making Jewels's blush.

"Jewesl's are you blushing?"

"No."

"Yes you are." Alex teasing Jewels.

"Lex stop it." Jason said.

"Here comes Molly." Alex worried them as Jason moved his hands.

"Hey Jason, who did you bring with you?"

"No one."

"No one?" Molly said in shock.

"That's right."

"Wow, have any of you seen Billy?" Molly asked.

"No." Jewels said.

"I am going to go look for him." Said Molly leaving.

"Now it's just us." Jewels said kissing him.

"Ok, you two cool it." Andros said walking up to them.

"Hey Andros."

"Hey Jason, your Jewels."

"Your Andros?" Jewels said unsure about him.

"Don't worry so much." Jason said in her ear.

"So you know Andros to." Said Alex.

"Yeah."

"Guys we will be back." Jason said walking with Jewels behind him.

"Bye Guys."

"Where are we going?" Asked Jewels looking around.

"Don't worry beautiful."

"I know. But you know me."

"You are use to being in control and right now I am in control, but you know I am nothing to worry about."

"True I don't have to worry about where you are taking me."

**Back with Alex**

"Where's Jason?" Chris asked.

"I don't know" Alex said.

"Andros have you seen him here?"

"Nope."

"Maybe he isn't here yet?" Alex suggested.

"I bet if you found Jewels you would find Jason." Said Sky.

"Yeah where is Jewels?"

"Around here somewhere?"

"You don't know where she is?" Brandon asked shocked.

"You don't know have to worry about her, she can take care of her self, plus she is always watching out for me when I'm with her.

"I didn't know she did that?' Chris said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's all nice and all but where is Jewels?" Sky asked.

"I don't know." Alex Said getting mad. _Jewels wasn't kidding about Sky._

"Sky leave her alone." Brandon said.

**With Jewels and Jason**

"You know I never thought rap music would be not to bad." Jewels said.

"You know better now don't you?"

"You know better about a lot of things." She said dancing to the music.

"I can't dance all that well Jewels." Jason said protesting to dance.

"It's not that hard, all you have to do is move with the music."

"Are you sure? That's all you do?"

"I try to hit the beat with some kind of movement or trick."

"A trick?" Jason said unsure of what she meant by that.

"Maybe not the kind you're thinking of, I mean like…Okay when I do gymnastics

And Ice skating moves I can take them to the dance floor."

"Like this?" Asked Jason moving his legs.

"Yes, now try to match what I am doing."

"How is this?"

"Good… Oh no."

"What?"

"Kevin, Peter and Jimmy are coming this way."

"Great I thought they wouldn't find us here."

"What do we do?"

"You go to the backyard and I'll meet you there in 10 minutes."

"Ok." Jewels said walking away.

"Hey Jason how come you wee talking to Chris's little sister," Asked Peter.

"She was telling me something Alex would like for Christmas." Jason replied.

"Oh." Jimmy Said.

"I thought something might be going on, between you two." Said Peter.

"How do you like the party?" Asked Kevin.

"You always have the best parties."

"Have you seen Hannah or Stephanie?" Asked Jimmy.

"No."

"Oh." Jimmy said looking a little down.

"You like one of them?"

"No I don't." Jimmy said.

"Yes you do." Kevin said.

**With Jewels**

"Hey Amanda."

"Hey girl."

"What's new?

"Nothing much, you?"

"I'm out of the gang."

"Cool."

"Yeah a lot of people are happy about that, but…"

"But what?"

"My brother keeps saying I am in the gang."

"What are you telling him?

"That I am not."

"Dancer?"

"It's the truth"

"Not all of it"

"So? What does it matter anyway?"

"Because you're not really telling the truth."

"In a way it is."

"How?"

"Amanda leave the girl alone." Nathan said handing Jewels a drink.

"Thanks, Nathan." Jewels replied taking the drink and smiling warm-heartedly.

Amanda and Nathan were shocked at what they heard come out of her mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing," Nathan said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Amanda asked.

"Just fine, why?"

"No reason I guess." Amanda replied.

"I think what Amanda might be getting at is that you aren't acting like yourself." Nathan said smiling at her.

"Yes I am."

"Whatever you say." Amanda replied.

"You seem different Dancer." Nathan commented.

"She quit the gang if that's anything to be alarmed about." Amanda said.

"What! I can't believe that. Are you sick or something?" Asked Nathan shocked.

"No I am not sick."

"Jewels there you are." Molly said coming up to them.

"Hey Molly, guys this is Molly she and I used to be on the soccer team together."

"Molly this is Nathan and Amanda."

"Nice to meet you, Jewels come with me I want you to meet my sister and her friends." Said Molly pulling her through the house to her sister.

"Careful Molly, you almost made me spill my drink."

"It doesn't matter you can get another one." Molly replied.

"Hey little sis, who is this?" Hana asked seeing Molly coming up to them.

"You're that girl that the guys had to pull outside from hurting Bailey." Stephanie said.

"Yeah that would be me."

"So do any of the guys know where Jason is, I went to see the chick he brought with him?" Max asked looking around for him.

"I saw him talking to Kevin, Jimmy and Peter a little bit ago." Jewels replied.

"Or Andros?" Tommy asked.

"He was taking to some of my friends." Jewels replied.

"Do you know where all of our friends are?" Hana asked.

"I don't know where all of our fiends, I just know them because of my brother and Jason cause my friend Lex."

"Lex? I thought his sister's name is Alex?" Max said confused.

"It is but we call her Lex." Jewels answered.

"Who is that guy?" Stephanie asked looking across the room to a guy in a black jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and shoes, he has green eyes and black hair.

"He's a little cutie, I wonder who he is?" Molly wondered

"A.J." Jewels answered with out thinking.

"Do you know him?" Hana asked.

"Um… He is someone I knew actually he dated a friend of mine." Jewels said lying through her teeth.

"Are they still together" Stephanie asked.

"No …um…. Something really big happened between them so.. They broke up and then he moved away, um.. I think I am going to see if I can find some of my friends. Jewels said walking away before anyone could ask her anything else, while she texted Nathan and Amanda that said _"He's back." _she put her phone away as she saw Alex, Sky, and them.

"How's my brother?" Alex asked smirking,

"Talking to Peter, Jimmy, and Riven, so I went and talked to Nathan, and Amanda until Molly come and pulled at me over to meet her sister who was Hana is, after that Max and Tommy came up to us and asked about Kevin, Peter, Jimmy and Jason and you Andros then Stephanie saw some cute boy. Oh and I saw HIM." Jewels said making sure she made the word HIM was clear to Alex."

"He's back?" Alex asked shocked as the others start there confused.

"Yes, he is so this should be fun."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Brandon asked.

"I can't believe he is back here?" Alex said clearly ignoring what Brandon said.

"Who is this guy?" Sky asked.

"Did he see you?" Alex asked.

"I don't know."

"What are you guys talking about?" Musa asked.

"Who is that hottie?" Stella asked seeing AJ walked in to a different room.

"He really is back?"

"Did I not say that myself?"

"Sorry girl, I just thought you might be mistaken him for someone else."

**Jewels's POV**

_Great he's back, more Dr. I don't need anymore of that right now. _

**His POV**

_She has to be here, I mean this is a party she is a party girl after all, she should be here_ _somewhere._

**With Jason**

"Hey guys I'm going to go and find my sister and see how she is doing." Jason said walking away.

"We'll see ya later." Chris said.

"Did you know that Jewels is here?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, Hana's sister wanted her to come so she did and she brought Jason's little sister Alex."

**With Jason**

Jason walked around the house trying to find Jewels cause knowing her she could be anywhere.

"Hey watch where you going."

"Sorry man." Jason said to some guy that he had to take a second look at, it can't be he thought.

**With Jewels and Them**

With Alex and Jewels not telling the others what they are talking about, all they think about is what is going on. And what is with this guy that can cause all this?

"How can he be back?"

"I don't know, but he hasn't found me yet besides with your brother and these guys here with us he won't do anything."

"I know but still."

"Girl I am not freaking out, so you shouldn't."

"Yet you're not freaking out yet."

"Lex she doesn't freak out." Nathan said.

"Jewels doesn't freak?" Brandon questioned.

"Yeah, no matter how bad something is or how dangerous something is Jewels keeps her cool." Amanda said not seeing that Jewels was looking at anything but them.

"Who are you two?" Helia asked.

"They are friends of ours." Alex answered.

"Hey sis." Jason said walking up to them.

"Hey bro what's up?"

"Nothing."

"I'll be right back." Jewels stated walking off.

"Ok." Alex said realizing she was already gone.

"Where did she go?" Stella asked.

"I don't know." Alex answered as Nathan, Amanda and Jason just shrugged their shoulders.

**With Jewels**

She was walking through the crowd of people to get something else to drink, all the while wishing she hadn't come to this party or at least with someone.

"Jewels what are you doing?" Chris asked her as she took a drink of something.

"Getting something, to drink what does it look like I'm doing? She asked him like he was stupid which to her he was.

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"I'll be fine it's not like I haven't had a real drink before, besides it's little to late to be acting like you're my brother.

Chris couldn't say anything he never saw anything like this, he had never seen this side of his sister before, but then again he hardly ever saw her.

"What got nothing to say to me, that would be a first for you?"

"How can you be like this?"

"Because it's who I am."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is now leave me alone." Jewels said as she walked away.

**With Jason**

He was once again looking for his girlfriend.

"How do I keep loosing her?" he thought out-loud

"Because you don't follow me." came a voice from behind him.

"There you are."

"Here I am now what do you want to do?"

"How about this." He pulled her closer to him as he bent down to give her a passionate kiss.

"I like that, but this is a party remember?"

"Yes I do remember, do you think I have forgot?"

"No, so how about we dance?" she said taking a drink.

"You know you shouldn't do that right?"

"Do What?"

"Drink."

"Like you don't, besides I won't drink much I have to take Molly and Lex home.

"Ok, but you know I don't dance."

"You were doing so good."

"Really? Now you wouldn't be saying that just to get your way would you?" he said smiling.

"No."

"Ok, then let's go.

"Go where?"

"Follow me." Jason said taking her hand and walking off.

**With Chris**

"Hey Stephanie, hey guys." Chris said walking up to them with Kevin, Peter and Jimmy right be hide him.

"Hey Chris, do you a AJ?" Hana asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, he is here and I got the feeling that she knows him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of the way she talked about him and the way she left." Tommy answered.

**Chris's POV**

_WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH HER? Drinking, gangs and now this. What has she gotten herself in to?_

**Normal POV**

"She could have lied, she's good at it." Chris suggested.

"Why do you always think she's lying?" Max asked.

"Because that's what she does to get attention, she did it when we were kids on something big and she's still doing it." He answered thinking about that day.

"Chris what are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"Are you ok?" Kevin asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered.

"Ok, now what were you talking about before?" Jimmy asked him.

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like it was nothing." Hana replied.

"Well it is."

**With Jewels and Jason**

"See isn't this fun?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Unknown to them somebody was watching them. "The boss will want to hear about this." As the shadowy figure left.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I think I saw AJ."

"Tell me you are joking." He said begging her.

"I wish I was."

"Don't worry ok?"

"Ok, I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you for telling me."

"No problem Tiger."

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"No."

"Well you are very beautiful."

"Thank you."

**Somewhere Else**

"Come in."

* * *

**Who's AJ? Why is someone watching Jewels? Who is the boss? What is Chris talking about?**


	19. sorry

I am sorry everyone I know you want updates, I cannot write right now, I've got family stuff going on if I tried to write nothing would be how it should be.


	20. rewriting

I am re-writing this story.


End file.
